Elemental Love
by myinterests
Summary: AU The fate has been decided for 10 kids. What will they do when they grow up into adults… and their hearts do not wish to follow the fate, which they are destined to have? S&U, Y&M, T&A, M&R, M&M - ON HOLD!
1. Childhood

The fate has been decided for 10 kids. What will these 10 kids do when they grow up into adults… and their hearts do not wish to follow the fate, which they are destined to have?

Earth, Water, Fire, Air…

Chapter one: Child Hood

Five girls sat in the middle of the park. They were all eleven years old except the blonde with pigtails, who was ten. The blonde pigtailed girl watched with awe the raven-haired girl showing off. The raven hair girl smiled as she held up a ball of fire. The fire danced around her hands and shot up several feet into the air before landing back down into her hands again.

"WOW!" Exclaimed the blonde girl with pigtails. "That's awesome!"

The raven-haired girl smiled proudly. "I know!"

The girl with short blue hair frowned. " Rei, how do you plan on putting out that flame?"

Rei's smile broadened. "HA!" She tossed the flame into the park. A couple that was making out on a bench screamed when they saw the tree beside them on fire. They quickly ran away. "Why would I want to put it out, Ami?" Rei asked.

Ami shook her head. "Unbelievable." She then made a ball of water appear in her hand, and she threw it at the fire.

The other blonde laughed as she watched the scene. She had her hair done up with a red bow. "I wish my powers were as great!"

Rei stuck out her chest with pride. "We all know fire is the best, Minako!"

The brunette shook her head. All of her hair was gathered in a ponytail. She moved her index finger slightly and a vine came out of the ground and wrapped itself around Rei's legs.

The blonde with the pigtails laughed as Rei glared at her. "What is your problem Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head, still laughing. "Nothing at all!"

"I wanna go play!" Minako jumped up and started to run off. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Common Minna!"

The girls all stood up. Rei though fell flat on her face. "HEY! MAKOTO! I know you did this!"

The girls all busted out laughing except Ami. She just let out a tiny giggle.

Rei glared at the vine wrapped around her legs. She wiggled over and touched the vine. It quickly burst into flames. She was then released from them. She quickly got up and threw a fireball towards the girls. Minako kissed her hand and blew the kiss towards the ball, which made the fireball go out. She beamed; proud of her accomplishment.

"OHHHH!" Rei fumed.

"Hey!" A boy shouted. The girls all looked over to see five boys smiling at them. They were caught.

"Only I am aloud to make fire!" One boy yelled. He had raven hair and it went down to his waist. He stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the tallest of the boys. "Don't start, Seiya!" He then looked at the girls. "You should never use your powers out in the open."

Ami blushed when she saw the tall brunette boy. His hair went down to his waist as well.

The five boys started to walk off.

The girls turned to look at each other in awe. There were more people with these powers?

Rei glared at the boys' backs. How dare any of them talk to her like that! Rei called up a fireball and threw it at the tallest boy there. He turned around and blew the fireball back towards Rei. Rei was surprised by the comeback. He controlled wind just like Minako!

Ami threw a water ball at the fire, making it go out.

" Rei, really, we should never pick a fight with someone we know nothing about! What would mother say?" Ami scolded Rei.

Rei glared at the tall brunette boy. She already knew that she hated him.

"Why don't you cool off, fire girl?" A snow white haired boy scolded from beside the brunette boy. His hair was to his waist as well.

Rei narrowed her eyes, but then she felt cold. Her legs were freezing! She looked down and saw that he froze her legs. She looked towards the boys and laughed. "Fire is what I do." She touched the ice, and it quickly melted away.

The white haired boy laughed. The brunette glared at him. "What did I just tell them?!" He scolded towards the other boy.

The boy bowed. "But Taiki… " "No buts, Yaten!" Taiki scolded. He looked back at the girls. "These powers are not toys. They should only be used when needed."

Minako walked up beside Rei. "Lets go, Rei. We don't need to talk to those low life boys."

Yaten glared at the girl and gritted his teeth. He quickly ran over to the two girls. "I don't care if you are girls! We are not low life boys!" He yelled right into Minako's face. Minako's eyes flashed and she blew at him. Suddenly, Yaten flew five feet back, and landed on his bottom.

Usagi laughed at the sight and clapped her hands. "You guys are all wonderful!"

Taiki glared at the girl, angry that she was encouraging the others to misbehave. He suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked at him in shock and then smiled. "You are so wise, just like Ami-chan!"

Taiki gave a baffled look at the girl and shook his head. He couldn't hurt the girl. He then asked, "What element do you posses?"

Usagi looked at him blankly. "None. I am just a normal human girl. Youngest sister to the others."

Taiki studied her. He then nodded his head and suddenly appeared beside Yaten again.

"AMAZING!" Usagi shrieked.

Seiya smirked. He looked at Taiki, as if to see if Taiki was watching him. He then looked back at Usagi. "Hey! Odango-atoma! My name is Seiya! Remember that!"

Taiki glared at the boy, balling up his fists. Suddenly, another boy with short raven hair shouted, "And I am Mamoru!"

Taiki looked like he was going to blow. His face was red and his ears were steaming. "STOP TALKING YOU GUYS!"

Everyone stared blankly at Taiki. Taiki regained himself and cleared his throat. "Lets go." He then walked off, the other four stayed behind, afraid to move. Taiki stopped and looked behind himself at the boys. "Would you like me to send all of you flying?" The boys suddenly ran over to Taiki, a look of horror on their faces.

Rei turned her back on the boys. "HUMPH! What stuck up boys!"

Ami giggled softly. "Actually, that Taiki guy is so wonderfully dedicated to his-"

The girls looked at her blankly.

"Sorry…" Ami blushed.

Usagi looked towards to boys again. She liked them; even though Taiki was a bother, she liked the others.

The girls all started to head home. They laughed about past adventures and smiled at each other about the ones Rei had given them all just today.

When they reached the house, they noted a new car in the driveway. The girls all looked at each other and headed up the stairs of their home. Rei pushed open the door and their mother came running to them. She hugged each one of them.

"Girls! We have surprise guests! Please make them feel welcomed as each one of you will be with the others for the rest of your lives!"

The girls looked at their mother with confused looks. "Mother?" They all said at once.

Their mother quickly pushed the little girls into the living room where five boys stood.

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled.

"Girls, meet your soul mates!"

The girls stared opened mouthed at the five boys that they had just met in the park.

* * *

Rei tossed a fireball up into the air, and then caught it. She kept catching her fireball as she glared at Taiki. They were in the girls' living room. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room that everyone sat around. The girls' mother was at the head of the table.

Yaten yawned and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes. He then opened one eye to look at Rei and pointed his index finger at the girl's fireball and made it go out. He then quickly closed his eye again.

"HEY! Yaten! I KNOW YOU DID THAT!!" She huffed at the boy.

Yaten opened his eyes and pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"REI! Enough!" Her mother yelled. She then looked at the table that she was standing by. "Please, everyone, realize that this is of the highest importance."

Rei looked at her mother, along with her sisters.

"We will take over." A deep voice said from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to face a man and woman entering the room. The boys all stood up and bowed.

"Please, be seated boys!" The woman said as she waived her hand and glitter escaped her fingers. The boys obeyed.

"I am the boys' father. This is my wife, their mother." The man said.

The girls all nodded their heads.

"We must explain something to all of you… Each group, our sons, and you girls, are the mystical children of the five elements." The boys' mother started.

Usagi jumped out of her chair. "There are only four elements!" She looked around the room. No one said anything.

"How dare you disgrace my mother like that!" Taiki finally said in a shriek. He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could hurt her, his mother lifted up her hand.

"It is all right, my son. She does not know. There are actually five elements. Earth, water, Fire, Wind… and the most powerful one of all… Spirit." The woman looked at Usagi. "You, my dear Usagi, are the fifth element. As is our son, Motoki." She gestured to the boy with short blonde hair.

"The strongest?! Then why have they never used their powers?" Taiki asked.

His mother smiled. "A bird died, a little while ago… Please, honey, bring that bird in."

Her husband bowed and left the room. He soon returned with a dead bird. It was a baby bird.

"The bird fell out of its nest…" The woman said. Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she ran to it. Motoki also got up and rushed over to the bird.

Usagi took the bird from the boys' father and held it close. How could any thing sad happen to a bird that was so beautiful? A single tear fell from her eye and landed on the bird's back. Usagi gave off a white glow, it was faint, but it was there. Suddenly, the bird began to stir. Usagi opened her eyes and the baby bird sat in her hands, chirping.

"That is the power of the fifth element." The room fell silent.

"Now, the reason we are all here. It is time for you to know your destiny. Each of you has a soul mate in this room. Usagi, your soul mate is Motoki. Because you are both the fifth element. Both of you need to be protected by the other elements as you can bring them back to life. Yaten, your mate is Ami. Both of you can work with the element, water."

Yaten jumped up. No one was to tell him whom he will love for the rest of his life. He hated all girls and Ami had no hair to tug on. "HEY!"

Their mother glared at him. "This is the way it has been for centenaries! How do you assume that you have become so strong?"

Yaten bit his lip and sat down. His life was made for him since the day he was born?

"Seiya, you're mate is Rei." Their mother continued. "Taiki, you are to be with Minako. Makoto, you are to be with Mamoru."

Rei held up a fireball. "I CHOOSE WHO I AM TO MARRY!"

The girls' mother glared at Rei. "Show respect!"

Rei glared at Taiki. "At least I am not stuck with Mr. Smarty pants!" Rei tossed her fireball into the fireplace, which lit up. She smiled sarcastically at the boys' mother and sat back down.

"You are all only twelve, eleven and ten, but I know that you needed to know this now so that you will not fall in love with anyone else as you get older." The boys' mother said.

If only she knew what had happened already. If only the mother knew that the angel had already won two boy's hearts. Two boys who were not the fifth element.

Ami glanced over towards Taiki. She felt her heart sink. He was not the one meant for her… she genuinely believed he was so cool with how much he knew. She sighed and looked at Yaten. Yaten smiled at Seiya and tossed a ball of water at the un-expecting boy. The boy yelled at Yaten. Yaten giggled with delight. He was immature… and he was her soul mate.

Minako glared at Taiki. "I am so not liking this! He is so cold and evil!" She pointed at Taiki who looked bored.

"He is evil and cold!" Yaten agreed. He let out a laugh and suddenly his chair fell out from beneath him. "Taiki!" Yaten yelled as he fell on his bottom.

Taiki stood up and bowed at the adults. "I wish to be excused as I need a breather."

The parents all nodded and Taiki left the room.

Seiya looked at Rei. Rei seemed so mean. Sure, Seiya liked to play pranks and all, but Rei acted like Yaten… worse in some ways… and he didn't want to deal with her.

They were only kids… why did they already have their lives planned out?

Usagi looked at Motoki. "I wanna go play!"

She didn't understand what had just happened… but it didn't matter. Let her live out her childhood. She was only ten… the youngest of them all.

Seiya looked at the girl sadly. It was not fair. Not at all.

**A/N: Hope you like this story. I figured it would be cool to have everyone in the same shoes as Usagi… and lets see how they work things out after seven years of knowing this info.**

**You know the drill… review!**

**PREVIEW!**

**Seiya looked over at Rei. She held her chin up high and looked over at Yaten as if he was a bug. Yaten was fixing his hair, not wanting a strand to be out of place.**

**Seiya giggled at Rei who was steaming mad at what Yaten had done. She smiled a wicked smile and suddenly, Yaten was surrounded by fire. Yaten glared at Seiya. Seiya pointed at Rei.**

**A rainstorm suddenly appeared around Yaten, which killed the fire. He glared at Rei who turned and walked away. Seiya walked over to Yaten and sat next to him. "Yaten, I can't stand that snobby Rei. I try to like her but even she can't stand me."**

**Yaten laughed. "I wonder why?"**

**Seiya eyed the angel who just exited the house, ignoring Yaten's comment. "What if I told you that I want to break this rule? What if I told you I was in love…with the fifth element?"**

**Yaten followed Seiya's eyes to Usagi. Yaten sighed. "I find Ami a complete bore."**

**Seiya looked at Yaten. "So you in?"**

**Yaten smiled and looked at Seiya. "Hell yeah!"**


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I like to write about them!

Chapter 2… 7 years later…

Seven years have passed. The elements barely seen each other through the seven years. Sure, they would visit once or twice a month, but they were more involved with getting stronger.

After the seven years had passed, they were told that they needed to spend more time with their soul mates... so one day, the boys arrived at the girl's house.

* * *

The boys all stood together. Each one wore a black tuxedo, and held a boutique of flowers. Seiya lifted his arms above his head and slowly walked away from the other boys.

"HEY!" Taiki shouted towards Seiya.

Seiy cringed but turned around to face Taiki. "What?"

"We are staying together." Taiki said.

Seiya shrugged his shoulders. Taiki signaled for him to come back. Seiya nodded and pretended to start to walk towards his brothers. However, once Taiki's back was turned to him he slid behind a bush as the other boys walked to the door. He smiled to himself as he rushed into the back yard and hid behind a rose bush. Seiya made sure the coast was clear as he was about to leave the bush when the back door opened. Usagi stepped out the door and sighed. She slowly closed the door behind herself. Her long pigtails went to her ankles. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Suddenly, glitter floated around her and a pair of angel wings appeared on her back. Seiya gasped at how beautiful she was. The wings began to flap and up she went.

"She looks like an angel!" Seiya said softly.

"Sadly, she is not your mate!" Yaten grabbed Seiya's shoulder and pulled him up. Seiya started to laugh and put his arm behind his head. "Common before we are noticed." Yaten ordered as he dragged Seiya behind him.

Motoki smiled as the two boys returned. "Taiki hasn't found out yet."

Taiki was talking to the girls' mother. The other four boys stood behind him. "So, we were told to spend more time with the girls. Is that alright?"

The mother smiled. "The girls will be overjoyed." The mother moved to the side and the boys all walked in.

"Please forgive Usagi for not being here. She is out flying." The girl's mother said.

Motoki looked at his flowers. They were light pink. "I guess I can meet her out there then."

Seiya frowned and looked at Usagi's mother. He wanted to talk to the girl that he always found interesting for all of these years.

"I would like to speak with Minako, Please." Taiki said.

The mother smiled. "Girls! You have visitors!"

The girls rushed into the room. Rei was the first to speak. "Oh, it's them." She quickly folded her arms in front of her chest. She was wearing a red dress with black lace.

Seiya felt a shiver go up his spine. He did not want to be with her for the rest of his life. "Hi Rei, these are for you." Seiya handed her the roses. The roses were red, a very deep shade of red.

She took them and inhaled their fragrance. "Thank you very much." She gracefully took the flowers from his grasp, brushing her fingers against his unwillingly.

Yaten walked up to Ami. "Here." He shoved the blue flowers at the girl. Ami looked surprised. Unlike Rei, Ami was wearing only a blue blouse and blue jeans. She had a barrette in her hair to pull some of it from her face.

"Uh… Thank you…" She whispered in a meek voice.

Taiki glared at Yaten who shrugged. Taiki gave Minako the flowers he had. "I figured orange was your color."

Minako blushed as she smiled and took the flowers. She was wearing an orange sun dress with light orange heart designs all over it. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

Mamoru handed his red roses to Makato. "You are so pretty." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. Makato suddenly blushed as she pulled the roses closer to her chest. She was wearing a white button-down shirt and black pants. She had a green apron with a big heart on her chest.

Makato smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

Seiya walked over to the window and looked out it. Usagi was still flying like an angel. Motoki flew up to her and presented her with the roses. She gracefully accepted them. He then took her hand and they flew off. Seiya frowned. He would love to be Motoki. He would make her so happy.

"ACK! The bushes are on fire!" The girls' mother yelled as she rushed out the door to put out the fire. Ami raised her hand, and a small shower started up above the fire, putting it out.

"Try not to think too hard, Seiya." Ami said as she walked away.

Seiya lowered his head. "Sorry." He then looked guilty at Rei.

* * *

Later on, everyone was outside. Rei sat with Makoto while they read a magazine. Rei giggled at something in the magazine with Makato. Yaten walked over to the girls and peeked at the magazine. "Oh?" He commented. It was a normal teenage magazine that was talking about embarrassing situations that had happened to other girls.

Rei glared at him. "Mind your own business!"

Yaten glared at the girl. "Fine." He then put his arms above his head and started to walk off. He really hated how Rei was so cold towards him. Actually, he hated everything about the raven haired brat. Yaten suddenly turned around and pointed at Rei. Without warning, water poured all over Rei. She quickly stood up and let out a scream. Makato tried to not laugh as she placed the wet magazine over her lips. Yaten smirked to himself and glided over to a tree where he flung himself under and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the golden sun. Rei was using a fireball to dry herself off with as Makato tried to muster up something to help her dry off. Seiya had been watching the two as he tried not to laugh. Seiya could not get over how horrible the two got along. He began to walk off again when he heard humph. He quickly looked over at Rei who was holding her chin up high and looking over at Yaten as if he was a bug. Yaten was fixing his hair, not wanting a strand to be out of place. Seiya chuckled at Rei who was still steaming mad at what Yaten had done. She smiled a wicked smile and suddenly, Yaten was surrounded by fire. Yaten glared at Seiya. Seiya pointed at Rei.

A rainstorm suddenly appeared around Yaten, which killed the fire quickly. He glared at Rei who turned and walked away. Seiya walked over to Yaten and sat beside him. " Well Yaten, you sure do know how to make friends. Even though, I doubt any of us could really get along with that snobby brat." Seiya closed his eyes and leaned back. "I can't stand the thought of living with her for the rest of my days. I mean, I have no attraction to her at all."

Yaten laughed. "I wonder why?"

Seiya eyed the angel who just exited the house, ignoring Yaten's comment. "What if I told you that I want to break this rule? What if I told you I was in love…With the fifth element?"

Yaten followed Seiya's eyes to Usagi. Yaten sighed. "I find Ami a complete bore."

Seiya looked at Yaten. "So you in?"

Yaten smiled and looked at Seiya. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

Usagi looked around her. Their backyard was full of nature and flowers and beauty. Usagi inhaled the natural fragrance deeply. There were flowers that bloomed everywhere. She took a step forward but stopped as a tree suddenly grew in her path. She looked over at Makato, but Makato was busy with a magazine to do the tree. Usagi looked at the tree in wonder.

"Like it?"

Usagi jumped and turned around. A pair of beautiful sapphire eyes looked deeply into her own. The guy's short hair blew a little in the wind. She smiled at him.

"It is nice, but it is in the wrong spot. Makato had made all of these other trees and bushes… maybe you should talk to her about…"

He looked at the tree and the tree went back into the ground. Usagi was sad that the tree was gone.

"Here."

She turned to face the guy as he handed her a small plant. "I don't have a pot for it though.." He said softly.

Usagi took the plant and smiled brightly. "It's wonderful!" She rushed over to a table full of pots. She put the plant in a pot and added dirt.

"I don't know if you remember my name… it's Mamoru." He said.

Usagi smiled at him. "I remember. I did see you guys once a month you know." She winked at him.

Mamoru smiled at her. "Of coarse."

Usagi rushed with the plant back to the table and she put it down. She quickly turned to rush back. Mamoru flicked a finger and a rock appeared in her path. She tripped over it and fell into his arms. "OH MY! I'M SO SORRY!" She gushed out of embarrassment.

Mamoru held her in that place for a few moments. "It's alright." He released her and smiled down at her.

Usagi smiled back. "Would you like to fly?"

Mamoru was shocked, but then he smiled. "Are you strong enough to carry me?"

Usagi held out her hands, which he took. He watched as the glitter suddenly appeared on her back, which formed into wings. She smiled and flapped her wings. Suddenly, Mamoru was lifted off of the ground and she flew a short distance.

Mamoru looked up at the girl. "These wings are very strong, Mamoru-san!"

He looked towards where she was taking him and gasped. A beautiful pond glistened in the sun below, with trees surrounding it. It was breath taking. Usagi landed and let go of Mamoru. "This is one of my favorite get a ways. I'm always at peace here."

He nodded. It was a beautiful place. He looked at her and handed a rose that he conjured up. "For a beautiful woman."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you!"

Usagi looked around her. Their backyard was full of nature, flowers and beauty. Usagi deeply inhaled the natural fragrance. There were flowers that bloomed everywhere. She took a step forward but stopped as a tree suddenly grew in her path. She looked over at Makato, but Makato was busy with a magazine to do the tree. Usagi looked at the tree in wonder.

"Like it?"

Usagi jumped and turned around. A pair of beautiful sapphire eyes looked deeply into her own. The guy's short hair blew a little in the wind. She smiled at him.

"It is nice, but it is in the wrong spot. Makato had made all of these other trees and bushes… Maybe you should talk to her about…"

He looked at the tree and the tree went back into the ground. Usagi was sad that the tree was gone.

"Here."

She turned to face the guy as he handed her a small plant. "I don't have a pot for it though.." He said softly.

Usagi took the plant and smiled brightly. "It's wonderful!" She rushed over to a table full of pots. She put the plant in a pot and carefully added dirt.

"I don't know if you remember my name… it's Mamoru." He said.

Usagi smiled at him. "I remember. I did see you guys once a month you know." She winked at him.

Mamoru smiled at her. "Of course."

Usagi rushed with the plant back to the table, and she put it down. She quickly turned to rush back. Mamoru flicked a finger and a rock appeared in her path. She tripped over it and fell into his arms. "OH MY! I'M SO SORRY!" She gushed out of embarrassment.

Mamoru held her in that place for a few moments. "It's all right." He released her and smiled down at her.

Usagi smiled back. "Would you like to fly?"

Mamoru was shocked, but then he smiled. "Are you strong enough to carry me?"

Usagi held out her hands, which he took. He watched as the glitter suddenly appeared on her back, which formed into wings. She smiled and flapped her wings. Suddenly, Mamoru was lifted from the ground, and she flew a short distance.

Mamoru looked up at the girl. "These wings are very strong, Mamoru-san!"

He looked towards where she was taking him and gasped. A beautiful pond glistened in the sun below, with trees surrounding it. It was breath taking. Usagi landed and released Mamoru. "This is one of my favorite get a ways. I'm always at peace here."

He nodded. It was a beautiful place. He looked at her and handed a rose that he conjured up. "For a beautiful woman."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

Seiya growled as he watched his brother and Usagi fly off. Yaten grabbed his shoulder. "Seiya, you're causing fire out bursts."

Seiya looked over to Yaten who gestured over at a small fire that started up behind Makoto. Ami rushed over and threw a ball of water at it.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… I saw Mamoru and Odango fly off together. I hope that Mamoru will not try anything with her."

Yaten looked where Seiya was looking. "I doubt it, he knows that she is promised to our brother."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't stop me!"

Yaten giggled. "True!"

Seiya kicked the dirt. "I'm going to investigate."

Yaten's eyes sparkled. "Hee Hee… I hope he is trying something!" He rubbed his hands together. "COMING!"

* * *

Motoki walked up to Makato. He knelt down by her side and looked at the magazine she was reading. "You like to cook?" He asked.

Makoto looked up and smiled. "Yes, I want to be a world famous chief!" She laughed at her self. "Sounds a little childish?"

Motoki shook his head. "Never! I would love to try some of your cooking!"

Makoto smiled at the blonde guy. "You're so nice!" She leaned forward and whispered, "I'll make you a wonderful dinner one day!"

Motoki beamed. "I'd like that a lot!"

Makoto leaned back. "Done!"

Motoki stood up. "I better be going then… ja!"

Makoto smiled. "Ja!"

* * *

Taiki walked over to Minako. She was resting under a huge tree enjoying the gentle breeze reading an idol magazine. Taiki brushed back a few strands of hair from his face as he smiled down at the pretty yet dumb blonde. "Do you play chess?"

She looked up at the guy in disgust. "Chess? I don't even know how to play it… let alone play it!"

Taiki let out a sigh. "Want to learn?"

"Ami-chan tried to teach me in the past… it's hopeless." Minako informed him with out looking up from the magazine.

Taiki studied the ground. "Um, how about study?"

Minako looked at him in horror. "Study?" She shrieked.

"Take a walk?"

Minako reluctantly agreed.

"This is a great way to get to know each other!" Taiki exclaimed. "So, do you ever go to the library?"

Minako crossed her eyes and moaned. "Never."

Taiki looked at her. "Never?"

Minako looked at him. "Ever." She confirmed.

Taiki looked away. "Oh…"

Minako smiled. "Do you ever go to concerts?"

"Um… no."

"Do you ever do karaoke?" Minako asked.

"Um… no."

"What do you want to be when you are older?" Minako asked.

"A Doctor." He replied, "How about you?"

Minako jumped in front of him. "A IDOL!"

Sweet drop .

"You sound like Yaten."

"Yaten? The guy with the white hair who controls… um… water?" Minako guessed.

"Hai… " Taiki said.

"You sound just like my sister, Ami! She is Yaten's soul mate."

Taiki nodded, only half listening. His soul mate was actually, a complete air head.

Minako looked at the sky. "Isn't today a beautiful day?"

Taiki didn't look up. "Yeah."

Minako smiled gleefully. "Tell me more about Yaten!"

"HUH!" Taiki was so shocked at her last question that he tripped over his own feet.

**A/N: I know, this chapter was a little boring, but it will get more exciting. Trust me. Any ways hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to r e v I e w!**

**Preview:**

**The girls looked at their mother. "The family jewel was stolen?" Rei said in shock.**

"**Yes, I guess that some one was paying attention to the fact that the bots were not home any more and they broke in…"**

**Ami looked at their mother. "What will happen if that jewel…"**

"**That single jewel keeps the balance of the world. If it falls into the wrong hands…"**

**Usagi stuffed some donuts into her mouth. "We wl dfently get t bk." She said through her stuffed mouth.**

**The girls shook their heads.**

"**Es, we wll!"**

**They all turned their attention to Seiya who was stuffing his face. **

'**Well, at least we will all go out and save the crystal.' Taiki and Ami thought.**


	3. The Task

**The task**

**Disclaimer: I so not own Sailor Moon… um… and you all knew that already! **

Seiya and Yaten crawled over to the spot where Usagi had taken Mamoru. Seiya pulled apart some bushes and peeked through at the couple. Yaten crawled to the left of Seiya and did the same.

"This rose cannot compare to your beauty." Mamoru said softly to the girl. She looked down and blushed. "You look like an angel…" He whispered, still loud enough for Seiya and Yaten to hear.

Seiya glared at his brother. "How do you suppose he will look with his hair on fire?" He hissed to Yaten. Yaten looked over at Seiya and smiled. He enjoyed watching his brother get upset.

"You are so kind!" Usagi said. She looked up to him, and he started to lean towards her. Seiya growled as Yaten peeked though the bushes again.

"What was that?" Mamoru asked as he pulled away from the un-expecting girl. He heard Seiya's growl.

"I heard it too… There should not be any wild life around here." Usagi said as she turned to look for the source of the noise. Yaten and Seiya both stayed perfectly still, hoping they would dismiss the noise.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi around the waist. "I will protect you." He declared.

Usagi looked at him as if he had gone insane. "There are no wild animals, Mamoru-san!"

He looked around, not convinced.

Yaten pointed to the little pond and suddenly some of the water splashed. Making the appearance of a fish jumping.

"OH! A fish just jumped! They must be hungry!" Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru gave up looking for what ever growled. "Do you have any fish food?" He asked.

Seiya muttered under his breath, "Yeah, you." Referring to Mamoru as fish food.

Usagi nodded as she skipped over to the table by Seiya's and Yaten's hiding place and pulled out a bag of brown things. Mamoru smiled as he took a handful.

"It's such a pretty day today!" Usagi exclaimed. She tossed some of the food into the pond.

"Not as beautiful as you." Mamoru said softly.

That did it. Seiya glared at Mamoru and pointed his index finger at him. Suddenly, a little spark of fire started in Mamoru's hair. He didn't notice though, he was too busy with Usagi.

"Is it getting hot?" He asked suddenly.

Usagi didn't look at him. "It is perfect weather!"

He started to fan himself. Balls of sweat poured off him.

Yaten covered his mouth to suppress the laughter. Tears started to roll from his eyes. Seiya just grinned, admiring his work. The fire had grown bigger, but it had yet to reach his scalp. Mamoru continued to fan himself, adding fuel to the flame.

"Whew!" Mamoru exclaimed. This made Usagi look at him. Her eyes widened in terror. "YOUR HAIR!!"

Mamoru felt the top of his scalp start to burn. He let out a scream and jumped into the pond.

Seiya slapped his hand over his mouth now to suppress his own laughter. Yaten was crying from the sight still, holding his stomach with his other hand. The two quickly crawled away from the scene. Not wanting to be caught.

* * *

Later on that evening:

Everyone sat in the living room. No one looked at each other. The day was over and everyone wanted to sleep. However, the parents had ordered the elements to wait for them in the living room. Seiya glanced at Mamoru who was still looking a little burnt out. He caught Seiya's eye and glared at him. Seiya looked away. 'Guess he figured it was me and not Rei, damn… oh well… I can always pretend.'

The girls' mother walked into the room, caring a platter. She wore a black evening dress that fell to the floor. She smiled at the elements softly. "We have a special request." She brought the platter over to the coffee table that they sat around. The platter had miniature sandwiches and olives along with sushi and donuts. She looked over at Mamoru and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He huffed, obviously embarrassed by what Seiya had done.

The girls' mother shrugged and went on. "The Silver crystal that the boys' have been guarding has been stolen. It is a sacred jewel. Their family jewel." She paused. "It happened sometime today so the thief could not be too far away."

The girls looked at their mother. "The family jewel was stolen?" Rei said in shock.

"Yes, I guess that someone was paying attention to the fact that the boys were not home any more, and they broke in…"

Ami looked at their mother. "What will happen if that jewel… ?"

"That single jewel keeps the balance of the world. If it falls into the wrong hands…"

Usagi stuffed some donuts into her mouth. "We wl dfently get t bk." She said through her stuffed mouth.

The girls shook their heads.

" Es, we wll!"

They all turned their attention to Seiya who was stuffing his face just like Usagi. He glanced up at them innocently. " Fawat?"

"Have I or your parents, ever told you to never talk with your moth full? It is RUDE!" The girl's mother exclaimed angrily.

Usagi swallowed her food. "We will retrieve the jewel! But first… EAT!"

Seiya grabbed a sandwich at the same time Usagi grabbed it. Their fingers touched and they looked at each other. They both quickly let go and looked down at their laps.

"Take it." Seiya said.

"No, you take it." Usagi replied.

"I insist."

"I INSIST!"

"Odango-atama, please take it."

She held her chin up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Came another voice. Usagi and Seiya watched in horror as Yaten and Minako both dove in and grabbed the same sandwich. Minako studied him and he studied her.

"Not this again." Taiki said as he put his hand up to his forehead in disbelief.

Ami shook her head and took some sushi from the platter.

Yaten smiled broadly and snatched the sandwich from Minako. Minako glared at him and snagged another sandwich.

Seiya and Usagi glared at each other and went into the platter with their hands, not looking at what they were grabbing. Usagi grabbed the first thing that she felt. She quickly brought it up to her mouth and bit into it.

"OUCH! USAGI-CHAN!!"

Usagi glanced away from Seiya and to her sister Makato. Usagi had grabbed her hand mistakenly. "OH!! I'm so sorry Makoto-chan!!"

Seiya fell out of his chair, laughing.

Usagi glared at him.

The elements started to pack their bags. Minako smiled at her dress that she had been hanging up in her closet. She fingered the fabric of the golden dress. A knock suddenly made her jump. She let go of the dress. "Come in!"

Taiki entered her room. She felt her heart fall. "Hi Taiki!"

"Are you ready yet? Almost everyone else is done packing." Taiki said, taking in her messy room. "I guess not."

Minako glared at him. "I have so many things to bring!"

"We will be returning!" Taiki insisted.

Minako smiled. "When?"

"When we recover the family jewel."

"When is that?"

'Air head.' Taiki strongly thought with displeasure. "Soon. Unless you keep us here for another hour."

Minako smiled. "Only one more!"

Taiki looked at her in shock. He then yelled down the stairs, "We're leaving with out Minako-san!"

Minako threw an object at him. "Fine! Help me close my suitcase."

Taiki looked at the over stuffed suitcase. "No way."

"WHAT?!"

"It is so over stuffed that it will not even budge close!" Taiki said, leaving the room.

Minako looked at her suitcase. "Sigh, he's right." She wiggled her index finger at the suitcase and some of the clothes flew out if it. "I guess I'll be fine without those outfits."

She then closed the suitcase, grabbed the handle and started to run down the stairs. Usagi was a rushing down the stairs right behind her. The girls ran into each other and fell down the rest of the stairs.

Yaten looked down at Minako. " Hee Hee, That's what you two get for being so behind."

Everyone else laughed except Minako and Usagi.

Suddenly, the room became windy. Everyone but Usagi and Minako flew out the door and into a pond in the front yard. Minako stood up. "That's what you all get for messing with Minako!"

Ami sighed as she looked at Yaten. "I didn't deserve this."

* * *

**A/N Ok, and they are off! The quest for the crystal is on! What will happen to these powerful elemental teens as they travel out to find the crystal? Review! I have made it so that anonymous people can review as well. Don't forget to check out my other stories. So far I have five stories up. Hope you enjoy the stories!**

**Preview:**

**A man looked out his window. His hands tightened around the gun he had. He watched as the elemental kids were walking by. He studied them. He then picked up his gun and put it by his face. "There you are, my pretty," he murmured. He then pulled the trigger.**


	4. The Enemy

The Enemy:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…Dog gone it!

* * *

Minako grumbled as she sat beside Taiki. They were all in a minivan. Each of them prayed to find the jewel that night. When the van reached the mansion that the boys lived in, everyone jumped out.

"We split up and find the jewel." Taiki said.

Yaten looked at Ami. "Do we need to pair up by… um… soul mates?"

Taiki considered for a moment. "No. The more elements we can use, the better."

Yaten let out a sigh of relief.

"I will go with Usagi." Rei said.

Mamoru frowned. "I'll go with Seiya."

Seiya looked at Mamoru. Why did he want to go with him? Mamoru gave Seiya an evil grin. Instantly, Seiya knew that Mamoru wanted pay back… Seiya felt his face whiten with realization. He quickly said, "I'm going with Yaten!"

Ami put her finger to her chin. " Yaten can put out Seiya's fires, but Mamoru can use Seiya to turn his things to fire traps."

"Then Makato!" Seiya interrupted.

"Um, I was going to go with Ami." Makato said.

"Enough, here's the pairings: Usagi and Rei. Seiya and Minako. Makoto and Motoki. Mamoru and me. Taiki and Yaten. This way, we do not kill each other and our powers should complement each other." Ami said.

Seiya sighed in relief.

After brief discussion, they all went on their ways.

* * *

Usagi started to take off and fly which Rei scolded her for. The last thing they needed was to attract attention to them. Normal people can't fly. Usagi begged to differ.

"Rei, I can see so much more from above, and it is nighttime!"

Rei shook her head, but Usagi did have a point. "Don't get caught then."

"Hai!" Usagi's wings came back and up in the air she went. She looked as far as her eye could see. It was so hard since it was night time. She bit her lip. She started to go in for a landing when she saw something sparkle. It was a long way away, but it was defiantly sparkling. She swooped down and grabbed Rei.

"Did you find something?" Rei said, being use to Usagi grabbing her and flying off with her.

"I'm not sure, but something sparkled over there." Usagi said as she flew them to the sparkle.

"That is too easy… Do you suppose it's a trap?" Rei said.

"Why would any one want to set up a trap for us?" Usagi asked.

"Why would anyone want to steal the jewel?" Rei replied.

* * *

A man stood off to the side, admiring the rounded jewel that he had taken from the mansion. The moonlight hit it just right causing it to sparkle real bright. He leaned back on his escape car and smirked.

"Hey, boss? When do you believe they will spot the glow?" The driver asked as he leaned out the window.

"They already did." The tall man informed the driver. The man put the jewel firmly into his grasp. "Let's go." He then got into the car and they drove off.

The man eyed the jewel. "All I need is to get those elements, and then I can accomplish my dream." He studied the jewel.

* * *

Seiya shoved his hands in his pockets. Minako shook her head. "It's so dark."

Seiya let out a sigh. "How the hell can you find a jewel? The guy probably got in a car and is laughing all the way to the bank."

Minako looked at Seiya. "Does the jewel have any powers?"

Seiya looked at her. "It contains all of the elemental powers in one. Who ever holds it, being an element, will have all the power they need to do anything."

Minako considered for a minute. "So, if I got the jewel, I can wish for all of the dresses in the world?"

Seiya nearly fell over. "HUH! No!" He shook his head.

"But you just said…" She began, pouting.

"I mean, if I got my hands on that jewel, and the other four elements were nearby, I can take all of their powers into my body and blow up a building or much worse." Seiya said.

Minako sighed. "So you would only need one of each? What if you had none?"

"Then only your own powers would multiply." Seiya sighed.

"When the jewel takes from the other elements, doesn't it keep the powers?" Minako asked.

"I don't know. I only know what I told you." Seiya said.

Minako looked up. "Oh my! Look!" She pointed up and Seiya looked up to see Usagi and Rei flying off in a certain direction.

"They see something!" Seiya said as he broke into a run. Minako soon followed.

Taiki and Yaten were both running through the park. They had heard some commotions earlier. Taiki, being taller, left the other boy in the dust. He rushed over and saw a black car skidding down the street. "Damn!"

Yaten caught up and fell over. "Was that them?"

Taiki squinted, trying to see if he could make out anything. "I do not know." Taiki kicked at the grass. "Oh well, it was probably not them any how."

"Can't we use our elemental powers to tune in to the jewel? I mean, common! There has to be a way!"

Suddenly, they heard a car honk its horn and then a crash. The two ran off in the direction of the noise. Motoki and Makoto flew down beside Yaten and Taiki.

"What happened?" Yaten asked Motoki, hoping he saw the crash.

"Two cars collided. I want to see if any one is injured." Motoki then flew to the sight.

"Leave it to him to go rushing off like that." Taiki said, shaking his head as he ran.

When they made it to the crash, they saw Motoki healing a man Taiki rushed up beside Motoki and looked to make sure no one saw what was going on.

Usagi and Rei landed in a clearing, Rei knelt down to examine the ground. "Fresh tire marks." She looked to see where they went. "Usagi, sorry, but we need to stay on the land for this one." Usagi nodded as Rei began to run off in the direction of the car tires. Usagi was about to let her wings vanish when someone grabbed her from behind. She used her wings to whack the person.

"Hey! It's just me!" Seiya said. Minako walked up beside him, giggling.

"Not funny!" Usagi scolded. Usagi's heart was racing wildly.

"Where's Rei?" Usagi pointed in the direction that Rei ran off in. The other two nodded and rushed off in that direction.

Usagi made her wings vanish, and she followed them close behind.

Rei stopped as she made it to a street pavement. There were no more tracks. "Shimatta!"

Seiya, Minako and Usagi caught up. Then, they heard a loud crash. They all looked off in the direction and started to run.

* * *

Ami had her eyes closed, allowing her senses to sense out the crystal. Mamoru was running down the street. "Can you feel anything?" Mamoru yelled back at the girl.

"Nothing. Are you sure that we should have some sort of connection to the jewel?"

Mamoru looked up at a building. "No."

Ami sighed. She looked up as well. Where could it be?

Mamoru smiled as a tree suddenly grew out of the ground and grew to the height of the building. He grabbed Ami and rushed back to the tree. They both began to climb it.

"What will this achieve?" Ami yelled at him.

"We will see more stuff going on!" She reached to the top and jumped on the building.

Ami looked at him in horror. "I'll fall!"

"No, you will not. Now jump, I'll catch you!" Mamoru reached out his hands.

Ami closed her eyes and leaped towards the building. She gasped as she felt the roof under her toes, but not her heal. She began to fall backwards. Mamoru reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to safety.

"Look! There was a car crash by the mall not too far away from my home!" He told Ami. Ami looked towards where he was pointing.

"The others are there!" Ami exclaimed as suddenly a door opened on one of the vehicles. A man stumbled out. He turned to survey the damages.

"Can't let him see the others!" Ami quickly waved her hands, and it began to rain on the poor man. The man looked up in amazement.

Mamoru grabbed Ami and they rushed down the tree. He still held Ami as they ran to the others. Motoki finished healing the man who was on the ground. He got up and looked at Mamoru and Ami. "I saved his life, but could not find the jewel."

"We will need to continue in the morning as it is apparent that it is no longer here." Taiki said as the other four reached them.

The next morning came and Makoto stretched in her bed which she shared with one of her sisters. She looked out the window at the sky. She then got out of the bed and looked out the window more. There were no trees in the area that she was looking. She made a face and wiggled her nose. Rapidly, trees and bushes began to come out of the ground. She smiled as some flowery bushes grew out of the ground as well. This caused birds to come in and butterflies. She smiled to herself. 'Much better'

Ami rolled over in the bed and her eyes fluttered open. "I over slept!"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "No you didn't"

"We need to get out early to find the crystal." Ami insisted. Unexpectedly, the door opened and Taiki came in.

"Oh good! You're up!" He looked out the window. "Wow, I see you did some redecorating!"

Makoto smiled. She forgot that this wasn't her home. She wasn't even thinking. "Gomen! I wasn't thinking!"

"I have been telling Mamoru to do something over here but he rather not."

Makoto blushed. "Oh, I'm glad that you like it."

Taiki smiled and left the room. Makoto looked down and realized that she was wearing her PJs and blushed.

* * *

The elements all left the mansion together. Minako was cheery and she grabbed onto Taiki. Taiki wiggled her off him.

"Where are we going?" Minako exclaimed.

Yaten sighed, "There's a diner just down the street. We like to eat there some times."

Minako smiled up at Taiki. "Are you treating me?"

Taiki frowned. "I guess so."

Mamoru didn't miss the beat, "I'll treat Usaki!"

Seiya glared at him.

"Actually, she is my soul mate, so I am treating her, and you're treating Makoto." Motoki informed the overly eager brother.

Mamoru grumbled and took a hold of Makoto's hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

Seiya snickered behind Mamoru. Rei walked up beside him and took his hand. "Seeeiiya… Looks like you're treating me today!"

It was Mamoru's turn to snicker now and Seiya scratched his ear as a spark started on Mamoru's shoe. Seiya looked at Rei and smiled. "I'd be glad to!"

All of a sudden, Mamoru yelled.

* * *

A man looked out his window. His hands tightened around the gun he had. He watched as the elemental kids were walking by. He studied them. He then picked up his gun and put it by his face. "There you are, my pretty," he murmured as he pulled the trigger. An explosion went off just seconds before one element fell. He watched as he pulled his gun back as the element that had long blond hair fell to her knees. Blood started to poor down her shirt.

"Minako!" The other elements screamed. They rushed to her side. Other people began to run away, fearing they may get it next. The man quickly gathered his items and moved to a different location.

Yaten grabbed Minako from behind and started to drag her down an ally. Minako moaned in pain.

Ami examined the wound. "There's a bullet in there, I need to pull it out and then Usagi will heal it." She stuck her fingers in the bullet hole and pulled out the bullet. Minako let out a cry of pain.

Usagi didn't waste any time. She grabbed Minako and let her powers flow into the girl. "You'll be alright!"

"What's going on down there? I heard a shot, is everyone all right?"

Taiki looked up to see an officer walking to the teens. He stood up and faced the officer. "Our friend fell and got hurt, but she will be fine."

The officer didn't look convinced. He looked down and saw blood tracking all the way to the teens. "She is not alright!"

Taiki shook his head in disbelief. "You asked for it." He then waved his wrist and the officer went flying. Taiki turned to the others. "Is she all right now?"

Usagi smiled up at him. "Yes."

"Good, let's go." Taiki said. "We were spotted."

* * *

The man wrote on his note pad, watching the teens carefully. "Girl with pigtails, fifth element." He watched them a little longer. "Tall male with brown hair, wind." He then left the window.

* * *

The teens sat at a table, waiting for their meal. Minako had on Taiki's coat to cover the blood stains on her torn shirt. She rubbed her hands together anxiously waiting for their meal.

Usagi leaned on Motoki. He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't budge. "I am so worn down." She said, closing her eyes. Motoki knew how draining it was to heal some one. He put an arm around her.

"There there, just relax." He said. He looked up to see Mamoru glaring at him. "Don't worry about it. She will be fine. She's just worn out."

Mamoru then looked at Seiya who was tapping his fork on the table. "What's the matter?" Mamoru asked sarcastically.

Seiya glared at Mamoru who grinned back at him. "I'm hungry." Seiya replied simply.

Mamoru glanced at Usagi.

"Here are your orders!" Their waiter said as he and a female waiter walked up to them. The two quickly served the meals. Seiya began to devour his meal. Mamoru scratched his nose as he took a bite of his own food. Suddenly, a vine started to grow out of Seiya's eggs.

"HEY! NOT NICE!" Seiya yelled, whacking the vine off of the eggs.

"Seiya, don't touch that vine!" Taiki said suddenly as he grabbed Seiya's hands. "It's poison ivy!"

Seiya glared at Mamoru who pretended as if nothing was happening. He kept eating his breakfast. Seiya growled and wiggled his index finger and Mamoru's breakfast caught fire. 'Take that!' Seiya thought.

Mamoru jumped up from the table. He instantly glared at Seiya. "You need to stop smoking in the non smoking section of the restaurant!" He sneered at Seiya as Ami put out the fire with a ball of water.

"You need to stop throwing plants into people's food!" Seiya yelled, trying to stand up while Taiki held him down.

"What's going on?" The waiter exclaimed as he rushed over, shocked at how the meals looked.

"Can you take this back? Some sort of plant grew in it." Seiya said as he pointed at his plate. Taiki let go of his hands.

"My meal was seriously over cooked." Mamoru said, pointing at his plate that had some water on the burnet omelet.

"I am- uh- so er- sorry about that! Um, is that poison ivy Sir?" The waiter asked, eyeing Seiya's plate.

"Yes, I do believe so." Taiki said.

The waiter took both plates, being careful not to touch the poison ivy. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Minako took off her shirt and tossed it in the garbage. She was in her room that she was staying in until they found the crystal. She sat down on her bed, thinking of how they can find something of such value.

Yaten opened her door with out knocking. "You better come downstairs! Our-" His eyes grew huge as he began to blush. Minako quickly grabbed some sheets to cover her bra.

"DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN KNOCKING!" She screamed.

"I'm so – sorry!" Yaten said, turning red.

Minako's eyes flashed. She swung her hand and Yaten went flying backwards and her door slammed shut. She got up and rushed to her closet to grab a new shirt. She hastily pulled on a shirt and opened her door. She looked but saw no signs of Yaten. She sighed and started to go down the stairs. She saw him standing by Seiya next to the window. He looked up at her and blushed slightly. Minako took the opportunity and waved her hand as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly the window blew open and a huge gush of wind came through, sending Seiya and Yaten flying into the wall. The wind kept up its strength until Yaten's clothes were torn and left half hanging on. Seiya's clothes were torn as well, but not as bad as Yaten's. Everyone looked at the two boys, and the girls all began to blush while Mamoru couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Taiki and Motoki just stared in shock. Yaten's shirt was nothing but a rag; his pants barely hid his boxers. Yaten's hair had come undone and fell loosely and yet messy around him. He glared at Minako who mouthed, "We're even now!"

Seiya stood up, his hair was also loose, and his clothes were torn, but nothing was revealed. "Why does this always happen to me?" He sighed.

Yaten mouthed to Minako, "This means war!"

Minako smiled. "You're on!" She mouthed back.

Yaten took off his raggedy shirt and wrapped it around his waist. He began to head to his room when Minako yelled, "Nice boxers!"

Yaten turned around, fire in his eyes. He saw that she was wearing a white shirt. "Thank you!" He yelled sarcastically as he waved his hand and water started to pour on Minako. She let out a scream and ran into Yaten. The rain soaked him as well. "Damn it!" Yaten flicked his wrist and the rain stopped. "Let go of me!" He yelled. Minako looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"Alright everyone! Enough of the show!" The boys' mother yelled. Yaten and Minako rushed off to change. "Let's talk about how we are to find the jewel!"

Taiki smiled and sat down next to Ami.

The father came in holding a black jewel. "You shall use this." He said.

Everyone looked at the jewel.

"When the jewel turns red, you are close to the family jewel." The mother continued. "Since there's only one, you shall need to all stay together." She then became serious. "The person who stole the jewel must know of its power as they did not attempt to steal any other valuables."

Everyone nodded. Taiki stood up and took the black jewel. "I will be in charge of the jewel." Taiki said as he took the jewel from his dad.

Yaten grumbled as he tossed out his clothes he wore earlier. He put on a new black t-shirt and jeans. Helooked into his mirror and then tied his hair back. He opened his door and started to walk out when he saw Minako, wearing a towel, walking to the bathroom. An evil grin appeared on his lips as he rushed behind her. She was humming a song and totally not paying attention to anything else. He reached out, touched the towel.

WHAM!

Yaten was face to face with Minako. She had turned around and slapped him. She glared at him. "Don't you ever try that again!"

Yaten recovered quickly. "Don't you ever rip the clothes off of my body again!"

Minako blushed. "Don't go entering people's rooms with out knocking first!"

Yaten bit his lip. He looked at her. He could see a little bit of her cleavage. He started to blush and he looked away.

"Yaten," She said softly. "You do have nice boxers." She winked at him and quickly closed the bathroom door behind herself.

Yaten felt his heart flutter. 'What is this feeling?' He shook his head and turned away. He needed to find out what was going on with the other elements and stop fighting with Taiki's soul mate.

* * *

**A/N: So cute! The war of the elements rages on. Who will be fighting in the next chapter? Want more, REVIEW! I won't write the next chapter till I get 7 reviews! Hee Hee! Hope you enjoied the chapter.**

**Response to reviews:**

**TsukinoGoddess- Mamoru had known Usagi since she was 10. He did always play tiny hints on her through out the years. Seiya had not made a pass at her yet. Sadly, she is a little too innocent to see the hints.**

**Anonymousfanfic- It's been updated! The "Bad Guys" are still a mystery, but they will be revealed soon. Unless, the elements kill themselves before then.**

**Resei-ka- Glad you like it!**

**Koijima- Glad you think my stories are interesting! You're right though, you can do that just with your normal human powers!**

**Lunadoragon- No cliffhanger this time! So do write your stories!**

**Usako-chan'07- Glad you like it!**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Taiki smiled to himself. "What the hell?" He wiggled his finger at the girl. She screamed as her mini skirt flew up. 'That's what you get for wearing such a short skirt.' Taiki thought as he kept walking. 'If Seiya can do something like that, why not me?'**

**Suddenly, something hit him from behind.**


	5. Fire's Wrath

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ONE… Hee Hee

Fire's Wrath:

Rei walked beside Taiki. Taiki was watching the black jewel. They were heading off again into the world unknown to them. Taiki looked up. Minako, who was on his other side stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

Taiki looked at the girl. "We're at the limo. Now, get in." He ordered. Minako looked in front of them and let out a nervous giggle.

"I KNEW THAT!" She said as she dove into the car followed by Yaten, Taiki, Rei, Usagi, Mamoru, Mokota, Seiya, Ami, Motoki and Rei.

Rei let out a sigh and watched Taiki stare at the jewel. He showed no emotion. The other laughed and chit chatted.

"One day I was out, flying around, when I saw a little boy crying. I had flown down to him and when he looked up, he called me an angel! Can you believe that?" Usagi exclaimed.

Seiya smiled at the girl. "Well, you are the element of spirit. An angel is a spirit."

Usagi laughed. "I guess, but it seems so silly to be called an angel!"

Rei glared at Taiki. "Hey, Taiki!" She said a little loudly. "Why are you the one who gets the jewel? It should be me."

Taiki didn't look up. "You are a weak girl who would probably lose the jewel." He replied.

Rei growled. She pointed at him and his hair caught fire. Ami saw the fire and threw some water on his head instantly. Taiki, who now was wet, glared at Rei.

"You better keep your fires to yourself." He then went back to watching the jewel.

Rei let out a frustrated growl. "I want to lead the group!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why should we have a princess like you lead the group?"

Rei growled and snapped, "Cause I am the strongest, the most beautiful, and charming person here! I was always the leader when it was just us girls!"

Yaten let out a snarl. "Most beautiful? Excuse me, but that is ME! I am the most handsome guy here!"

Rei raised an eyebrow and the girls cringed. "You? Handsome? HA!"

Yaten put his hand in front of him and a ball of water formed in it. "I am the best looking person here, damn it!"

Rei held out her hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. "I am!"

Usagi waved her hands in front of them. "Um, PLEASE! No fighting!"

Rei put her chin in the air and the fire vanished. "I wouldn't want to waste my powers on a low life like him any ways."

Yaten stood up. "WHY YOU!"

The driver slammed on the breaks and Yaten flew forward, right into Minako's lap! Her face turned bright red.

"HENTIA!" Suddenly, the sound of a SLAP pierced everyone's eardrums.

Yaten rubbed his cheek that was now red. "I wasn't trying to look up your skirt!" He looked up at the girl, and she looked down at him, bright red.

"Serves you right." Rei muttered.

Taiki let out a sigh. "Immature."

Rei's face turned red with anger. "THAT'S IT!" She held out her hand and Motoki grabbed it.

"This isn't the place for this needless fighting!" He shouted. " Taiki is a great leader! He will make sure we are all safe as well!"

The limo became quiet.

Finally, after a couple of hours of aimless driving, the limo driver made an announcement. "I am going to the gas station for gas. You all can make your pit stops there."

The elementals were all thrilled to get out of the limo. As they all climbed out of the limo, Taiki put the jewel in his pocket and stretched. He looked over and saw Rei stretching as well. Taiki smiled to himself. "What the hell?" He wiggled his finger at the girl. She screamed as her mini skirt flew up. 'That's what you get for wearing such a short skirt.' Taiki thought as he kept walking. 'If Seiya can do something like that, why not me?'

Suddenly, something hit him from behind. Taiki stumbled forward and quickly regained himself and turned around to face an angry Rei. She looked around; to make sure no one could see her. She then moved her hands and Taiki became surrounded by fire. He let out a terrified gasp. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THIS IS A GAS STATION!!"

Yaten quickly moved his hands and a storm brewed above Taiki. Taiki growled and tried his best not to lose his temper at the girl. Ami quickly grabbed Rei and rushed her over to the store.

Yaten inched away from Taiki. The others ignored the situation.

* * *

Minako watched as Yaten walked into the store. She blushed slightly. Usagi, who was next to Minako looking for some snack foods looked at the girl and then off in the direction she was staring at. "He is a conceded cute guy huh?"

Minako watched Yaten go to the men's room. "He is, he also seems to be so special."

Usagi grinned. "Do you like him?"

Minako looked at Usagi horrified. "Hell no! That guy walked in on me and he…" Minako blushed slightly. "He deserves all the pain I give him!"

Usagi let out a sigh. "You keep thinking of his boxers."

Minako turned bright red, "I DO NOT!"

Rei walked in with Ami. Taiki walked in after the two girls and looked pretty wet. Rei left Ami's side and stormed towards the girls. When she reached the girls, she glared at Taiki from afar. "I am so glad that my soul mate is Seiya and not that ass."

Minako looked at the floor. In truth, she didn't like Taiki. She had no wishes to grow old with him, have children with him, nothing. "You are lucky."

Rei looked at the girl, stunned. "Huh?"

"Taiki has never been nice to me, and he is just such a cold person. I don't want too…" Minako held her hand to her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want to find love on my own."

Usagi put a hand on the girl's back and patted her dear sister. "Everything will be alright, you will see."

Minako looked at Usagi and smiled softly.

Rei glared at Taiki, who was grabbing a cold drink from a fridge. Rei pointed at the drink and suddenly, Taiki dropped it and held his hand in pain. He then glared at Rei. Rei turned her back to him and comforted her sister.

Yaten walked out of the mens' room and looked at Taiki just as Taiki swung his hand. Yaten heard three girls scream. He looked over and saw Usagi, Minako, and Rei piled together on the floor. Yaten let out a laugh. Minako was in the middle and she had food all over her.

Taiki turned his back to the girls and went back to get himself a new cold drink.

Minako glared at Yaten who was still laughing. She moved her hand the best she could and sent Yaten flying backwards.

Taiki looked up and saw Yaten fly into him. He let out a humph with the impact of Yaten's body. "YATEN GET OFF OF ME! You weigh a TON!"

Yaten shot a glare at Taiki. "Are you saying I'm FAT?!"

Taiki glared into Yaten's face. "Yes, little BROTHER!"

Yaten growled and grabbed Taiki's neck, ready to strangle him. Suddenly, Yaten felt a clunk on his head. "OUCH!"

Seiya jerked the boy off Taiki and dragged him out kicking and screaming.

The girls stood up and quickly followed. Taiki stood up as well, but the store clerk stopped him. "You need to pay for the mess you and your friends caused." He motioned to the broken stands and food scattered everywhere.

* * *

A man appeared by the gas station. He watched as the elements started to get into their limo. His red hair appeared to look like a fire on his head. He wore a pair of earrings in his ears that were shaped like black diamonds, and his eyes were the color of garnets. He crossed his arms and smirked. He picked out his target. He was told to go after the girl with the long hair in pigtails because she was in fact the fifth element. However, he had witnessed the fiery wrath of the element of fire. He found fire more interesting. He pulled out his note pad and wrote in it, 'Black haired girl, fire. Silver haired boy, water.' Then the pad vanished from his hands.

"Gomen, Demando-sama. I like to play with fire." He then vanished.

* * *

Rei watched Taiki as Taiki stared at the dumb jewel. She was fed up with him. She looked out the window. They had been back on the road for what seemed to be an hour. Rei noticed that everyone was also in silence. Half of them had become enemies, and the other half didn't want any troubles. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we have a descent meal?"

Taiki looked up, acting like the leader. "I guess so."

Rei shot him a death glare. "Who asked you?"

Taiki rolled his eyes and turned back to the jewel. Rei got the limo driver's attention and they went to the nearest restaurant. Rei stumbled out of the vehicle and stretched. Taiki sighed and put the jewel in his pocket once more.

Everyone started to head towards the restaurant when a man stumbled out of the bushes and fell on Rei. Rei, startled by the man, grabs him by the shoulders. "Sir?"

He looks up at her. "I'm so sorry. I-I…" The man was at a loss for words as he stared up at Rei. "My girlfriend... I just found out she…died." The man's red hair tickled Rei's nose. She let out a dainty sneeze. He looked at her in surprise. "Bless you!"

Rei smiled at the man. "What's your name?"

"Rubeus." He replied.

Rei pushed the man gently away. "Why not eat with us? You do not appear to be stable enough to be on your own."

Rubeus nodded in agreement.

The elements glanced at one another, but said nothing. Rubeus smiled.

* * *

Rubeus laughed and joked around with everyone, but his main focus was Rei. She was flattered by how sweet he was to her. However, dinner was ending soon and they had to part.

Rubeus took Rei's hand. "Rei-san… when will I see you again?"

She looked into his eyes. "I-I do not know." She released her hand from his grasp and walked towards the limo. Rubeus smirked. The elements didn't mention anything of their gifts. They all acted like normal brothers and sisters. However, they did mention where they were heading. North.

Rubeus turned to leave. His plan was in full motion.

* * *

Rei sat in the limo. She grumbled under her breath and looked around. Minako laid her head on Usagi who was also out cold. Seiya was sitting next to Usagi and Rei watched with amusement as Seiya inched himself closer to the sleeping girl. He pressed himself against her and her head fell on his shoulder. He grinned a winning smile and rested his head gently on Usagi's head.

Rei felt nothing about watching Seiya put the moves on her little sister. Rei let out a sigh. 'I wonder how Rubeus is doing?' She thought. She lowered her head and felt herself start to doze off.

* * *

Rubeus appeared a short distance from the limo. He smirked as he cut a tree down and made it block the road path. He then vanished. The limo skidded to a stop and the elements were all thrown. Rei ended up on top of Yaten, Usagi and Minako ended up mingled with Mamoru, Seiya was on top of all three of them. Ami was thrown on top of Taiki, who was glaring at the girl. She blushed. Makoto was still in her place and Motoki was sitting on her.

"Damn it all! A tree just fell in the road! There isn't any wind!" The limo driver yelled.

Rei growled and put her hand on Yaten's head, using it to brace herself.

"HEY! I am not a damn crutch!" He yelled.

Rei ignored him and got out of the limo. She slammed the door closed and pointed at the tree, which burst into flames.

Suddenly, Rei felt something hit her… hard.

Taiki looked up and yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Too late.

Rei stumbled forward. She quickly regained herself and turned around. She saw a man floating before her. Rei's eyes widened with horror. "Rubeus!"

He landed on the ground and smirked. "At last, little element of fire, you will be mine."

Rei glared at the man. She was so stupid! She was so nice to him and all along, he was the one with the jewel. Rei realized something, if Rubeus had the jewel, then the black jewel would have said so. "What do you want?"

Rubeus held his hands before himself. "You, element of FIRE!" He then started to run towards the girl in full force. Rei was not about to loose. Suddenly, fire swarmed all around her and she moved her hands up into the sky. The fire settled into her hands that were cupped towards the sky. She then moved her arms so that the fire was aiming at Rubeus. "HAH!" She yelled. Enormous amounts of fire blazed from her and towards Rubeus. He tried to duck, but was unsuccessful. His body was engulfed in the fire. He fell to his knees. He looked at Rei. Rei stopped any more fire from hitting him. He smirked.

"Do you know why I came for you?" He asked.

Rei just stood there, glaring at him.

"I am immune to fire." He informed her as he tightened his fists and the flames disappeared.

Rei let out a shriek of terror as he grabbed the girl in an instant and vanished. Taking her with him.

The other elements were too busy trying to get untangled to notice that Rei was defeated. Taiki pushed his way out and looked around. He then slammed his fist into the limo, creating a dent. The others soon got out.

"They got Rei." Taiki said. He looked at the tree that was on fire and motioned his arms as a huge gust of wind came and picked up the tree, putting out the flames, and moved it from the road.

Usagi fell to her knees. "Rei-chan… NO!" Tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! One of the elements was taken! Now, there is no turning back! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. **

_**Preview:**_

**Yaten made a fist as he stared at the girl before him. She was his battle. The woman smirked. Yaten snapped his fingers and a twister appeared before the girl.**

**Minako screamed as the woman smirked and started her attack.**

_**Response to reviews:**_

**justsukiya**** – Glad you like the story and the Pairings! **

**Koijima**** – Yeap, prepare yourself for a lot more Yaten and Mina fluff! Along with the others.**


	6. Watery Mess

Disclaimer: WAH! I do not own Sailor Moon! But, maybe I can ask Yaten for a date? J/K!

Watery Mess

* * *

Ami tried to comfort her younger sister, Usagi. Usagi though was too upset about loosing Rei. "We will get her back." Ami said to the other girl.

Usagi nodded and wiped a tear from her face. "Right. She will be fine. After all, she's Rei." Usagi gave Ami a fake grin. Ami smiled back, knowing it was a fake smile. Deep inAmi's heart, she was terrified for her sister.

"So, at least we're rid of the obnoxious girl." Yaten said coldly. He had his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat.

Taiki raised an eyebrow at Yaten's remark. Usagi grabbed the boy by his collar, pulling him close to her. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Taiki cleared his throat. "Yaten, that was in poor taste."

Yaten let out a sigh. "I'd rather have a bunch of girls ready to kill some one then a bunch of cry babies."

Ami shook her head. "That was indeed a very poor choice."

Yaten lowered his head a bit. "Gomen… I agree… but… how can we get her back?"

"We will get her back when we find the jewel." Taiki said.

Mamoru nodded his head. "I agree."

Makoto looked out the limo window. "At least we know who the enemy is now."

"The crystal never reacted to him." Taiki stated. "So I am presuming that there are others out there like him. One of which is guarding our crystal."

* * *

Rubeus kneeled before a man on his thrown. "I got one of the elements, Demando-sama."

Demando looked down at Rubeus. "I asked you to get the girl with the long blonde hair, did I not?"

Rubeus squirmed under Demando's cold stare. "Yes, but this girl was a easy catch, and she is of fire."

Demando nodded. "Well, I suppose I shall over look this issue due to the fact that you caught the element of Fire. However, it is too risky for me to send you out again. This time, I will send out another."

Rubeus gasped and looked up. "But, Prince!"

"ENOUGH! Beruche, get out here!"

Beruche graced the room. Her long blue hair was tied back in a braid and her light blue eyes danced with glee. She wore something like a full blue bathing suit that showed off her petite figure. "You call, Demando -sama?"

"Bring to me the fifth element, the girl with the long hair done up in two pigtails. Don't fail me."

"Yes, Demando -Sama." Beruche said as she bowed and vanished.

Rubeus growled and tightened his hands into fists. 'At least, I had fun playing with Fire.' He thought as he vanished.

* * *

Makoto sat up and stretched in the limo. They had all ended up spending the night in the limo. Taiki had felt it was the safest as they were targeted.

Makoto looked over at Mamoru who was also waking up. She blushed remembering that he was her soul mate. She was known for being boy crazy and all of the men she ran into looked just like an old love. Too bad, he wasn't one of them. She let out a sigh.

Mamoru looked at her and smiled. He then looked over at Usagi. Makoto has noticed that through the years Mamoru had made passes at the younger sister. She watched as Mamoru held out his hand and a rose formed in it, He then placed it in her hair. Makoto glared at him. How dare he keep hitting on Usagi? Mamoru leaned towards the sleeping girl. Makoto held out her hand and mud formed in it. She then threw it at him, hitting him right in the face. 'There's mud in your eye.' She thought as she snickered.

Mamoru let out a shriek and tried to get the mud off of his face. He started to fling it at Seiya who was waking up.

"HEY! Stop that!" Seiya growled. He started to wipe the mud off of his shoulder and arm.

Mamoru flung some loosely as he glared at Seiya.

"MAMORU!"

Mamoru, Seiya and Makoto turned to see Minako covered in mud. Her face was red with anger. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared at him. She flung her left arm and a gust of wind blew everyone out of their seats. Minako blinked in surprise a couple of times, seeing that Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten and Makoto were all smashed against the far end of the limo. "Opps!"

Yaten pushed Seiya off of him and glared at the poor girl. "You need a shower, you're all DIRTY!" Suddenly it began to rain on Minako. She closed her eyes and tried to not blow, but it was impossible. The three men took this opportunity to return to their seats.

"You are the most despicable man I have ever met!" She wished she could set Yaten on fire… or Mamoru. She snapped her fingers and wind encircled the two men. Yaten let out a growl as his clothes once again were torn. Mamoru tried to move but couldn't move too much due to the wind force. He wiggled his finger and a thorny vine wrapped itself around the girl, penetrating her skin. She let out a scream of pain and the two mini twisters vanished.

"Hey! You're hurting her!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru. Mamoru shrugged his shoulders and the vine vanished. Usagi moved her hands and Minako was healed.

"Thanks, Usagi." Minako said. She shot a glare at Mamoru.

Yaten leaned back in his seat. He enjoyed picking on Minako, but not making her bleed. "Um, Minako?"

Minako looked up at him. "What?" She snapped.

"Um-Are you okay over there?"

Minako looked at him in shock. "Um… Yes, I am now. Thanks."

Yaten winked at her. "I'm glad. It's no fun to tease a injured girl."

Minako looked at Yaten in a new light. 'Tease?' She felt a blush come on.

"Um- don't forget, we have to stay with our soul mates." Ami chipped in.

Seiya frowned. "Mine is missing. How can I 'stay' with her?"

Ami frowned. "We'll get her back."

"Until then, I'll stay with Ondago!" Seiya said cheerfully.

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Seiya shot him a look. "Okay, that's easy enough!"

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Taiki yelled. "The crystal found something."

Everyone gathered around Taiki and watched as the crystal turned black.

"SHOW TIME!" Makoto yelled shoving her first in the air and smashing it against Mamoru's jaw sending him to the ground.

* * *

The group followed Taiki as he watched the crystal and lead then towards a big building. He stood before it and let out a sigh. "This whole building rages with the jewel's presence. I think we should all split up." 

Makoto nodded in agreement. "Soul mates?"

Seiya shook his head. "Whom do I go with then?"

Ami pointed at Usagi and Motoki. "Them. It'll be wise if some one could defend them."

Seiya smiled as Mamoru growled. However, he didn't say a thing.

Seiya walked beside Usagi and smiled. "Oi, Ondago!"

Usagi glared at him, "My name is U SA GI!"

Seiya waved her off. "Yeah Yeah."

* * *

Yaten watched as the other teams walked in their own ways. He turned to head opposite of everyone else when he saw that Ami pulled out a mini computer and was typing on it. He waited. He crossed his arms and waited. He taped his foot and waited. 

"What are you doing on that thing?" He finally asked.

"I am running a scan of the building. It will help me pin point the location of the crystal." She informed him.

Yaten shook his head. She was so serious! It almost made him puke. He sat on the floor and pulled out a bag of chips he had bought at the gas station.

He ate the whole bag. He then lay down on the cold floor… and waited.

* * *

Beruche appeared not to far away from a group of three people. She eyed the girl with the ondagos. The one Prince Demando had to have. She smirked. "This will be so easy!" She floated closer to the group when she heard a very angry man yell. 

"WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE DAMN PC!"

Beruche turned around at the same time the others did.

"Look up!" The blonde male yelled.

Beruche looked towards the three elements as the raven-haired boy rushed forward and shot out a bunch of fireballs at her. She vanished and reappeared a short distance away. She looked around to insure she was safe and then a pad of paper appeared in her hand. She wrote under the other info: 'Long black haired boy, fire.' She smirked. 'He is unimportant to us.' She then vanished again.

* * *

Seiya looked around. All three of the elements had their guards up. They looked around and tried to find the blue haired girl. 

"Damn…" Seiya said. He turned to the others and urged them to go forward. "Keep your guards up though."

* * *

Beruche reappeared above a couple. She frowned when she realized she made a wrong turn. "Oh well, maybe I can find out who these two are." She landed on the ground next to them. The male was lying on the floor, cursing and the female was typing. She was amused at how the female had such short hair, and yet, the male had such beautiful long white hair… the color of snow. 

Yaten sat up, frustrated. He looked towards Ami and saw the other girl. "LOOK OUT!" He tossed a ball of water at Beruche. She simply vanished and reappeared next to him.

"OOOH! You're so cute!" She quickly kissed his cheek and vanished. Yaten blushed slightly and then, "HOW DARE SHE KISS ME AND SPLIT?" He swung his arms around in circles. "SHE'S THE ENEMY! SHE SHOULD STAY AND FIGHT!"

Ami sighed. "Would you shut up for a moment?"

Yaten looked around. "COME ON! We should just go out and beat the living crap out of the girl!"

Ami shook her head. "I am running an analysis on her first. We need to know- HEY!"

Yaten grabbed Ami's computer, tossed it onto the floor and proceeded to stomp on it till it was smashed and broken. "There, now can we kick the woman's ass?"

Ami fell to her knees in horror. "My computer!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. If he had to spend another moment of his life with this brainy goody-two-shoe he would go mad! Minako was more fun!

"Let's go!" He yelled.

Ami turned to him, and water surrounded her body. "You shall pay for that." She growled.

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "What?" Suddenly, Ami unleashed a powerful water attack at him. He used water to shield himself. "All of this over a stupid computer?"

* * *

Minako raced down the long hall as Taiki walked behind her. He studied their surroundings. 

Minako turned around to face him. "Come one! You're so SLOW!"

Taiki looked at the girl in shock. 'Can't she keep that damn trap of hers shut for one minute?'

Minako twisted around and let out a gleeful noise. "This is sooo exciting! I mean, a REAL adventure!"

Taiki caught up to the girl and let out a sigh. 'She is your soul mate, relax… don't kill her… yet.' He looked at her as she gave him a big grin.

"OH! I am so excited! Aren't you?"

'Ok, I can't kill her, but I can torture her… some how.' He frowned at the girl and his vein started to pound in his temple. "Minako…. Please…" He groaned.

She stopped smiling and turned from him. "You're right, it's time to find the- er – jewel?"

"Crystal." Taiki felt his headache start to come on.

"RIGHT!" She started to run down the hall again. Taiki bit his lip to prevent himself from throwing some wind in her direction.

* * *

Makoto walked beside Mamoru. She cracked her knuckles. "Come on, where's the enemy? I can't wait to smash their face in!" 

Mamoru let out a sigh. 'This girl is a total tomboy!' He thought to himself. He let out a long sigh. He preferred petit girls who made him feel like a man, yet not an airhead like Minako.

Makoto put her hand out in front of him. "Shh… I hear something."

Mamoru waited but heard nothing. He looked at Makoto. She looked around, glaring. She heard water splashing somewhere. She looked back at Mamoru. "I think our water lovers are fighting."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. Makoto rushed past him, heading to the noise, which was behind them.

* * *

Usagi, Motoki and Seiya all were running towards the noise. Seiya grimaced when he heard Yaten yell something about a computer and how it should be in the garbage. "Yetan…" Seiya sighed in disbelief. When they made it to the clearing Ami and Yaten were yelling at each other. 

"Wow, Ami never yells, let alone use her water against another." Usagi muttered in awe.

The three watched wide-eyed as Ami declared that some one who was so simpleminded could never be her soul mate.

"Me? Simple Minded?" Yaten's face glowed red as water surrounded him. "I otta!" He blasted water like spears at the girl. Ami jumped out of the way and glared at him.

"ENOUGH!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ami-chan! I am in shock! You of all people!"

Ami looked at Usagi blankly. "Gomen. I just hate him."

Yaten crossed his arms and turned his back to the girl. "Same here." He humph.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief.

"Yaten, try to attempt to be kind to some one, please!" Seiya pleaded.

Yaten just put his chin in the air.

"Oh, I would be the perfect person for you, Yaten-kun!" A voice came from the right of Yaten.

"Who's that?" Yaten asked as he jerked his head to his right. Beruche was floating a little above them giggling.

"My name is Beruche, and my target… is the one with the long blonde hair." Beruche said in a matter of a fact voice. She made a fist and extended her hand towards Usagi. Usagi felt as if something grabbed her.

"ACK! IT HURTS!" Usagi screamed.

Seiya turned his attention to Usagi and studied how she was grabbed. He saw tiny droplets of water dripping circled around her. "Water?" It had to be his one weakness. "Damn!" He extended his hand towards the dripping water and fire erupted from his hand. To his relief, there appeared to be some sort of invisible rope that was wrapped around Usagi. It caught fire and fell from her. Seiya then grabbed the rope and set it on fire all the way up to Beruche. She let out a scream and fell from the sky.

Yaten made a fist and a spear of water formed in his hand. He threw it towards Beruche who quickly recovered and floated out of the way of the spear.

"My, aren't you the cutest water controlling guy I ever met?" She winked at him.

"Thank you," He growled to her, not letting down his guard.

Yaten made a fist as he stared at the girl before him. She was his battle. The woman smirked. Yaten snapped his fingers and a twister appeared before the girl.

Minako and Taiki suddenly ran into the area. Taiki quickly rushed by Yaten's side. "What's she after?" He asked, hoping she blurted.

"Usagi-chan." Yaten said simply.

Minako screamed as the woman smirked and started her attack. She swung her arms in circles and closed her eyes.

"I'll take her on!" Taiki yelled. He swung his arms and a huge gust of wind blew Beruche into a wall. She fell on the floor and put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, my beautiful…" She glared at Taiki. "DIE!" She pulled out a whip and before anyone could do anything, she whipped Taiki. Yaten screamed as the taller man stumbled back. He had a huge red mark on his chest and his shirt was torn.

"I'm alright." He said.

Yaten glared at Beruche. He closed his eyes and slapped his hands together. The twister that he had made earlier started to move towards Beruche at a high rate speed.

Beruche quickly ran around the room and started to head towards Usagi. Usagi let out a scream and as Bidie neared, Seiya jumped on Usagi to shield her from Beruche. Beruche quickly stopped and turned around in terror. The twister was still coming. "DAMN!" She then vanished.

Yaten opened his eyes and dropped his hands, which cause the twister to vanish. He let out a sigh.

Seiya started to move off of Usagi, but stopped when he saw how close his face was to hers. His heart began to pound in his ears. Her lips parted slightly. She finally began to open her eyes. Seiya gulped.

"Seiya, get off of my sister!" Minako yelled as she tried to pull him off. Seiya quickly recovered and got up. He held out his hand to her. Usagi took his hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Ami's voice came.

Everyone turned to see Beruche appear one last time. She quickly ran towards Usagi and Seiya. Yaten jumped in front of the two to block Beruche from them. Beruche grabbed him by accident. She then disappeared with Yaten.

Seiya began to scream in terror, "YATEN!"

Ami fell to her knees. "Two elements… two are now gone…"

Taiki slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

* * *

**A/N: OHH! Long chapter, eh? Guess we all could tell that Yaten and Ami would have an all out sooner or later. How about Seiya? EAP! He's so bad! Don't forget to check out my other stories and R E V I E W! Reviews help me write faster!**

**Sorry for all of the updated e-mails in one day if you got them. I saw a few errors and fixed the story up a bit.**

* * *

PRIEVEW! 

Makoto looked at Mamoru. He was getting on her nerves. Too serious. She let out a sigh and sat and the rock next to him. What could she ever do with the rest of her life with him?

Suddenly, a woman appeared before the couple. She glared at them. "This is the end for you two!"

Makoto smirked. "I think not, HAH!" Suddenly rocks started to fly towards the woman.


	7. All out WAR!

Disclaimer: I never will own Sailor Moon… or any one who is part of Sailor Moon.

Rubeus walked into the room where Beruche was. She was humming to herself as she put the lock on an over sized bird cage. Inside of the birdcage, Yaten laid on the ground. His hair was messed up and his clothes were a little torn. He was unconscious.

"Beruche, you did not catch the girl you were assigned to catch." Rubeus said in a matter of a fact voice.

Beruche picked up some flowers and laced the cage with them. "I know, but this guy is so much better!" She let out a giggle. "He controls water and he is simply gorgeous!"

Rubeus lowered his head and began to shake it slowly in disbelief. "Beruche, Demando -sama will be very displeased!"

Beruche turned to Rubeus and smirked. "I have already taken care of the blonde! I sent out my other sisters to capture her!"

"Your sisters? All of them?" Rubeus said in shock.

"HAI! They are much better than I am at planning things!" Beruche turned to the cage and let out another giggle. "Plus, I get to keep this prisoner!"

Rubeus just stared at her in disbelief. "This isn't a man hunt contest!"

* * *

Makoto let out a sigh. Mamoru and she had made it to the scene just to see Yaten vanish with the enemy. Taiki looked over at Ami who was comforting Usagi.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked her.

She looked over at him. "I will join the weakest group." She said in a matter of a fact voice. Usagi nodded her head and released herself from Ami. Ami looked at her softly. "You will be all right with Seiya and Motoki."

"Our group is fine." Mokoto said. "We are both very strong. Right Mamoru?"

"Right… but I'm a better candidate for taking care of Usagi as Seiya is so-" Mamoru informed everyone as he folded his arms across his chest stubornly.

"WHAT? YOU ARE FAR WEAKER THAN ME!!" Seiya snapped as he threw a ball of fire at Mamoru. Mamoru smirked as a rock the same size as him formed and shot out towards Seiya's fireball. Seiya's fireball smacked into it, and they exploded upon impact.

"ENOUGH!" Taiki yelled. He looked at Minako and let out a sigh. "Ami will join our team. No other changes." Taiki held his hand out and gestured for Ami to come to him.

Makoto smiled as Ami joined up with Taiki's team. "Well, now that issue is settled, back to what were doing." She turned to run down the hall she had returned from.

"Wait!" Taiki exclaimed. He held the crystal. It was changing colors. "It's leaving!"

Makoto grabbed Mamoru's arm and began to drag him down the hall. "NO TIME TO WASTE!"

Taiki nodded in agreement. He signaled his group to follow him as he went down the way he had come from.

Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and motioned at Motoki to follow. Motoki nodded in agreement.

* * *

(A/N: The English names are at the bottom of the chapter)

Cooan put some powder on her face as her two sisters walked to her. Her violet eyes flashed as they fell upon Petz. Cooan was known for her beauty and her cat like appearance. She wore a pink leotard and a purple tutu. Petz smirked at her. Her hair was green and tied back and she wore a gree leotard. She leaned over Cooan's shoulder to study Cooan's face.

"I believe you missed a spot." She sneered. Cooan quickly took her powder puff and puffed it on Petz's face. Petz blinked in shock a few times and then grabbed Cooan by her leotard. "Why you little…!" She hissed but was quickly interupted.

"Enough!" Karaberas yelled as she walked into the room. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her sisters. Her brown hair was done up in a golden bow type of barrette. She narrowed her eyes towards Petz. Petz quickly dropped Cooan and stormed over to Karaberas.

"SHE STARTED IT!" She hollered into Karaberas's face.

"Now, now, is that how a mature lady is supposed to act? Love the make up." Karaberas said as she touched Petz nose with her index finger. This made Petz react with violence. She slapped Karaberas's hand away and growled.

"Now, now, sisters!" Beruche said as she entered the room. "We need to get the element that our Prince wants so badly." She tossed herself into a recliner and crossed her long legs.

"Right, and I have just the plan!" Petz yelled.

The other sisters all raised their eyebrows in interest. "Oh?"

* * *

Seiya walked beside Usagi as he let out a sigh. He was so close to her. He bit his lip and continued to walk.

Motoki looked over at Usagi and grabbed her shoulder. "Usagi, I strongly believe that we need to do something about your hair." He said sincerely.

"WHAT?! I like it the way it is!" Seiya and Usagi said in unison. The two looked at each other and quickly looked away.

Motoki smiled at the two. 'Oh? Is Seiya the element of fire, having feelings for…?' Motoki thought as he watched Seiya's face turn pink. "Well, there's nothing wrong with your hair style… really. However, the enemies are looking for someone with two pigtails…"

Usagi felt her pigtails. "Oh, you're right." She began to undo the pigtails and Seiya watched with interest as her long blonde hair flowed loosely to the floor. It took all of his will power not to touch her hair. It looked so soft. She then tied it up into one single yet fat bun on the back of her head.

"Much better." Motoki said as he smiled at Usagi. He then turned his back to the two and continued to walk. Usagi began to follow and Seiya tighten his hands into fists. He bit his lip hard. Consequently, he bit it too hard so it began to bleed. He tightened his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Usagi. His body was screaming to touch hers. More than just that, he wanted to make her his girlfriend. If only she was his soul mate, and not that Rei girl. Seiya frowned as an image of Rei's face with an evil glare appeared in his mind with devil horns on top of her head. He groaned as Rei's image stuck her tongue out at him.

Motoki turned to look at Seiya. He smirked and turned back to his original path. "Seiya, you better start moving your feet."

Seiya looked up and cursed himself. He was so busy trying to keep his feelings hidden that he let the other two get way ahead of him. He broke into a run and caught up to them, falling in place between the two.

"Seiya, you can't hide anything from me you know." Motoki said softly to Seiya.

Seiya blinked and looked over to his older brother. "Nani?"

Motoki kept his face looking forward. "I know you and Mamoru have been fighting over a girl which neither of you can have."

Seiya felt his face turning red. "Um, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Motoki glared at Seiya. "You… You are in love with the fifth element." He scolded Seiya in a low voice so Usagi would not over hear.

"Shhh… not here… not now!" Seiya whispered as he held his index finger to his lips trying to silence his brother.

"What are you two talking about?" Usagi said.

Seiya quickly put his hand behind his head. "NO-NOTHING!"

Motoki let out a soft laugh. "Seiya was telling me of a great place to take you to after we recover the crystal!"

Usagi gave him a faint smile. "Isn't that nice of him."

"I was-" Seiya began when Motoki stomped on his foot. "ITTA!" Seiya yipped.

"OH! SEIYA! You need to be more careful!" Motoki said as he continued to walk off. Usagi stopped and placed her hands on Seiya's shoulder and back. "SEIYA! Are you all right?"

Seiya looked at Usagi and smiled. "Hai." He didn't want her to see him in pain. He then caught his breath when he saw how close her face was to his. Her eyes were full of concern and her lips were… so kissable.

Seiya looked down the hall to see his brother was not turning back. He was leaving the two of them… alone. Why? Why did he hurt him and leave? Seiya felt Usagi's hand cup his chin and turn his face back to hers. She searched his eyes for something. "Your lip is bleeding!"

Seiya quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I had bit my lip… it's nothing!" He smiled a reassuring smile to her. "I am fine! I just stepped on a rock!"

Usagi didn't buy it. "What rock?"

Seiya closed his eyes and smiled. "Um, I don't know… it must have…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't think. This was what he wanted… To be alone with Usagi. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Usagi was moving away from him.

She looked down towards Motoki and sighed. "We need to catch up to him." She quickly took Seiya's hand and her wings appeared. She began to fly towards Motoki while holding Seiya's hand.

Motoki turned to see the two arrive. He frowned at Seiya but said nothing. Seiya didn't know what to think. Wasn't Motoki in love with Usagi as well?

* * *

Makoto looked at Mamoru. He was getting on her nerves. He was just too serious. Makoto let out a growl. She hated being stuck with Mamoru. He didn't say anything to her during their walk. She cracked her knuckles as she thought of him. She then let out a sigh and walked up beside him. What could she ever do with the rest of her life with him?

Suddenly, a woman appeared before the couple. She wore a green short dress on with something like dark green feathers on her shoulders. She also had green hair and a black crescent moon on her forehead, aiming down. She glared at them. "This is the end for you two!"

Makoto smirked as she jumped in front of Mamoru. She had been itching for some excitement. "I think not! HAH!" Suddenly rocks started to fly towards the woman.

* * *

Ami looked at Minako. Minako hadn't acted right since Yaten vanished. Ami looked over at Taiki who was eyeing Ami.

"Um, Mina-chan?" Ami said softly.

Minako kept walking.

"Let her be." Taiki said to Ami.

Minako closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. 'Why? Why does it hurt so much? He is a pain in my butt… he walked in on me changing… he… he… I… I miss him so much!' Minako's tears could no longer be held back. She felt them fall down her cheeks. 'He is a jerk… and egotistic pig… and… and… so handsome… so lovable… NO! He is a JERK!' Minako thought as she wiped her eyes.

"Taiki-san… I can't stand to see her like this…" Ami said softly.

Taiki placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. "She just misses her sister…"

Ami looked up at Taiki. "She wasn't this upset after Rei was taken."

Taiki bit his lip. 'No, she wasn't. She only became this upset after Yaten…' Taiki let out a sigh. Yaten, the pain in the butt brother. "She will be fine."

Ami looked ahead and stopped. "Minako! Don't go any further!" She yelled.

Minako stopped and turned towards Ami and Taiki. "Huh?" Suddenly something hit her from behind.

"MINA!" Ami yelled as she began yet another attack.

* * *

Usagi let out a gasp as a woman with long black hair and a pink ballerina type of outfit appeared before them. She had long raven wavy hair and an upside down crescent moon on her forehead. She smirked at the three. "Well, Well little elements."

Seiya got in the front of the other two. "Who are you?" He demanded.

She let out a laugh. "Oh? Are you not the demanding one?" She narrowed her eyes. "Fire, right?" She snapped her fingers as a ball of black fire appeared in her hand.

"You-you can control fire?" Seiya stuttered. He snapped his finger as a ball of fire appeared before him.

"Yes, and yet, no." She said simply. "However, I do not need to explain ANYTHING to you!" She threw the black fire towards them. Seiya released his fire, which sliced through hers.

"Very nice, young man. However, you had just proven to me how unimportant you are to us." She let out a scream as she threw a fire attack towards Seiya. He tried to use his fire to shield them, but it failed. He was sent flying backwards.

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed. She rushed towards him.

Motoki glared at the woman. "What do you want with the crystal?"

Usagi placed Seiya's head on he lap. She began to heal his injuries.

"I am after the one that my master wants." She replied. She glared at Motoki. "You are not the one he wants."

Motoki smirked. "I sure hope not."

She glared at him and threw a wad of fire towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

Usagi stopped healing Seiya. Seiya opened his eyes and smiled up to her. "Thanks, but don't waste your strength." He started to get up. He glared at the woman who was shooting fire towards Motoki.

Seiya tightened his hands into fists, ready to fight. "I am your enemy!" He yelled.

The two looked towards him as he stood up strait.

"Fine by me!" Cooan yelled as she charged Seiya. Usagi let out a scream as the woman impacted Seiya.

"SEIYA!" Her cry could be heard throughout the hall.

* * *

Mamoru watched as the rocks hit the woman before them. She glared at them and she made a mad dash towards them, ready to take them out.

Mamoru made a tree form in front of them. The woman sliced it in half with her bear hand. Mamoru stepped back in shock.

"TAKE THIS!" Makoto yelled as she made mud form in her hands and threw it at the woman. It hit her square in the face. She tried to wipe it from her face.

Mamoru grabbed Makoto around her waist and ran past the other woman.

Makoto didn't fight. She just watched the woman until she saw her chance. Makoto moved her hands and walls of rocks appeared around the woman, trapping her.

* * *

Ami held her hands out as ice crystals formed in them. The crystals then shot towards the woman who floated before them. The woman wore a golden outfit and had a bow in her hair. Her hair was brown. She smirked as she pulled out a whip and hit every crystal with it. The crystals shattered and fell to the floor.

Taiki threw his arm causing wind to slam the woman against a wall. She glared at him. "Powerful boy aren't you?" She sneered as she regained herself.

Minako took the opportunity and ran into the woman's back sending her flying forward. "HOW DID YOU?" She yelled as she stumbled forward. She looked to see Minako. "You…" She said. She snapped her whip and then aimed it towards Minako.

She used her whip to catch Minako and pulled Minako into her arms. Taiki once again threw his arm to the side and the wind hit the woman hard. However, she was ready for it this time. She then flew into the wall while holding Minako. She then glared at the two and said, "I got the one my master wanted!" Then, she and Minako vanished.

"MINA!!" Ami screamed as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Petz growled as she examined the wall that surrounded her. She let out a small giggle as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Mamoru and Makoto. Mamoru put Makoto down and they both faced Petz together.

Makoto was running out of ideas, as their enemy was able to defeat them all. Makoto tightened her hands into fists and charged the woman.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Mamoru yelled at her. She didn't care. She had to defeat the enemy and no one could defeat her in a real fight. She threw her right hook towards the woman's face.

Petz smirked at Makoto. "Are we not the feisty one?" She said as she caught Makoto's fist in her hand. Makoto gasped and tried to remove her hand from Petz's grasp. "I have four sisters, and I know how to fight real well." She said as she began to crush Makoto's fist in her hand. Makoto let out a scream of pain.

* * *

Ami fell to her knees and began to sob.

Taiki was about to comfort her when he heard Mamoru yell. "MAKOTO!"

Ami dropped her hands. 'This is not the time to grieve… my other sisters need my help!' Ami thought. She quickly got up and rushed past Taiki and jumped on top of the wall. She glared towards the struggle. They were not far at all. Ami glanced towards Taiki and saw he was getting ready to jump on the wall as well. She quickly leaped towards the other wall, but missed it. She skinned her knee as she fell. She glared at the wall. Makoto needed her help. Taiki reached down and grabbed Ami and quickly jumped over the other wall with out much effort. Ami stared at the ceiling, which was made of metal. She let out a sigh as Taiki finally stopped. Taiki released her and she stood up. Makoto was screaming as the woman was crushing her hand. Ami glared at the woman and threw her arms to the side as a storm brew above the woman. Makoto opened her eyes and glared at Petz. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Petz and she screamed as she released Makoto. Makoto fell back and kept her injured hand up, so she would not put any weight on it.

Mamoru rushed to her side as a rose full of thorns materialized in his hand. He threw it at Petz and it sliced her face. She let out a scream as blood began to trickle down her cheek. "You shall pay for that!" She growled as she lunged towards Mamoru.

* * *

**A/N: Hee Hee, This fight scene is lasting a bit longer than I had planned, so it'll continue in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the story thus far. **

**For those of you who do not know, here is the list of the English and Japanese names of the sisters:**

**Beruche**** Birdie**

**Petz ****Prisma**

**Karaberas**** Avery**

**Cooan Catsy**

**Demando-sama Prince Diamond **

**_Preview:_**

**Usagi watched in horror as Seiya flew backwards and into a wall. "SEIYA!"**

**Petz let out a laugh as she blocked Usagi from Seiya. "He is unimportant to us, as we already have fire! So, if you do not want him to die…" **

**Cooan walked over to Seiya who was getting up. Seiya, who was in pain, looked at Usagi. "Usagi… don't… I don't care about my-" Cooan kicked him in his gut causing him to double over in pain.**

**"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Seiya get yet another punch. "NO!" Then, with out warning, the room became engulfed in a light.**


	8. Defending Earth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon… I just borrow the characters to torment and tease when ever I get the chance… heehee

* * *

Demando stared wide eyed at the blonde that was presented to him. The blonde was indeed a beautiful woman, but not the one he was after. The blonde was limp in Karaberas grasp.

"You idiot!" Demando growled. "This is not the girl with the two pigtails!"

Karaberas gasped as she inched away from Demando. "I-I…"

Demando turned from her and tightened his hands into fists. He grinded his jaw in pure frustration. "What element is she?"

Karaberas looked towards Minako's limp form. "I don't know." She wanted to cry because all she ever wanted to do was please Demando and win his heart. She gazed up at him with tear filled eyes. "She must be an element we do not have because she is a girl!"

Demando glared at her. "You better hope so." He turned his back to her. "Find out what she is, immediately." He walked from the room, leaving Karaberas alone with her victim.

* * *

Mamoru shoved Petz to the side as she attempted to get revenge for her precious face. She grinned as she threw her hand in front of her body and a few black rocks appeared before her.

Makoto gasped. "That's earth!" She could not believe that another person could control earth. She quickly threw her uninjured arm before her and sent a vine flying towards Petz. Petz gasped when the vine wrapped around her legs. However, the rocks that Petz sent towards Mamoru slammed into him forcefully. He stumbled backwards as some blood trickled down his arm.

"It's over!" Makato yelled.

Ami threw a ball of water towards Petz, but Petz side stepped it.

Petz smirked. "For you it is." With out warning, Petz vanished and reappeared behind Mamoru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "I have what I wanted." With those words, she vanished.

Makato fell to the ground in pain. "Damn it!" She cried out as Ami and Taiki rushed to her side.

"This is not good." Taiki said as he took Makato into his arms. "They now have four of the elements."

Ami looked at him. "What are we going to do?"

Taiki looked at Ami with determination. "We will not allow them to take the fifth element."

Makato grunted. "We need to find them and protect them." She looked over at Ami. "I think my hand is broken so I am of little use right now."

Ami nodded her head in understanding. "You should be okay. They already have the earth element." Ami said as she turned to Taiki. "We need to go and…"

Taiki removed his arms from Makato and placed his index finger on Ami's lips. "I already know." This simple touch made Ami blush from head to toe. Taiki grabbed Ami. "I'm going to get us to them as quickly as possible. However, you must hold on tight."

Ami nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arms around Taiki's neck and pressed her body against his. Suddenly, wind engulfed the couple and sent them flying rapidly towards the sounds of a fight.

* * *

Seiya threw a ball of fire towards Cooan as she approached Usagi. It slammed into her back. Cooan turned around and glared at him. "How dare you!"

Seiya smirked. "I will not allow you to take her."

Usagi felt terrible. If only she and Motoki had some way of attacking. Seiya and the others were doing everything. Usagi noticed that her vision blurred up. She quickly rubbed her eyes. Motoki placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Usagi lowered her head in guilt. She did not deserve to be comforted. She needed to have the ability to fight.

Seiya shot out a stream of fire at Cooan. Cooan groaned. "Don't you realize? Fire will not work on me!"

"Then, maybe wind will?" Taiki's voice interrupted as he showed up behind Cooan. He released Ami who stumbled away from him. Taiki summoned up a twister that took Cooan and threw her several feet away from the group. He then used wind to scoop her off the ground and threw her into the wall.

Ami reached out to Taiki just as Petz reappeared. Petz smirked at the group. "Five against one is not very fair, now is it?" Petz eyed Seiya as he glared up at her. Petz disappeared and then reappeared before Seiya. "What a handsome man!" She commented joyfully seconds before she had a black vine wrap around his body and shoved him into the wall.

Usagi watched in horror as Seiya flew backwards and into a wall. "SEIYA!"

Petz let out a laugh as she blocked Usagi from Seiya. "He is unimportant to us, as we already have fire! So, if you do not want him to die…"

Cooan smirked as the area that she was sent into was near the area that Seiya was thrown to. Cooan walked over to Seiya who was getting up. Seiya, who was in pain, looked at Usagi. "Usagi… don't… I don't care about my-" Cooan kicked him in his gut causing him to double over in pain. Taiki bit his lip. He could not believe that this was working out so well for the two women. It was as if they planned it. He could not do anything to stop the women with his abilities. Ami focused on freezing Petz's legs.

"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Seiya get yet another punch. "NO!" Then, with out warning, the room became engulfed in a light.

"What is going on?" Petz yelled.

Cooan turned to shoot some black fire at Usagi, but her powers were drained. "She's draining our powers!"

Seiya suddenly realized that this was his only chance. He made a burst of fire in front of him and sent Petz flying backwards into Cooan. The two where in a pile on the ground and Ami continued to ice up their bodies.

"Demando-sama!" Petz yelled, hoping that he would come to rescue them.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Demando?"

Cooan glared at them. "We are not done…" Cooan was entrapped in ice before she could finish her sentence.

Seiya turned towards Usagi. "Are you all right?"

Usagi coughed a little from exertion. "I'm fine."

Taiki turned to her. "How did you do that?"

Usagi shrugged. "Instead of wanting to help them, I thought of how to save Kou-san."

Seiya looked at Usagi with disappointment. "Call me Seiya."

Usagi blushed as she nodded her head in agreement. "All right… Seiya-san."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Drop the san."

Taiki cleared his throat. "We have more important issues to face, like the two captives and our missing siblings."

* * *

Yaten opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to focus his eyes on the scene before him. His head was pounding with the most utmost pain. He reached up to hold his forehead when a woman's voice filled his ears.

"Good morning, cute little bird caught in a cage!"

Yaten's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room and realized that he was in some sort of fantasy bedroom. Blue walls with silver sparkled paint surrounded the white carpet. A queen sized bed sat off a good distance from his cage. The sheets were a dark shade of sapphire blue. Yaten gazed down at the white table and chair before his eyes finally focused on the woman who was standing below his cage. Her long hair was in a braid, and she smiled up at him with a seductive smile. Yaten glared at her. "Get me the hell out of this cage, Bitch!"

Beruche frowned. " Aww… What a mean thing to say to a lady!"

Yaten grinded his teeth. "What lady would put a guy in a cage and call him a BIRD?!"

Beruche smirked up at him. "To admire his beauty. You will be mine."

Yaten's jaw dropped from the shock. "I know I am handsome, but this is a bit dramatic isn't it?"

Beruche turned away from his cage. "You are the element water, just as I am. You're to marry the female who controls water, am I not right?"

Yaten grabbed the bars of the cage. "How do you know? You can control water?"

Beruche walked over to her table and picked up a fan which she unraveled and used to fan herself. "Yes… and no."

Yaten didn't respond to her trick answer. He just glared at her back, waiting for her to finish. His patience was thin though.

Beruche turned to face him. "There were other families with the abilities to control the five elements. Your branch, the girls branch… and a few more. However, what you are not aware of is that the branches have always fought one another. Killing the unworthy elements." Beruche gestured towards Yaten. "You're a 'worthy' branch line. While I am not." Beruche held up her hand and black water formed into a ball above her grasp. "Our powers are also weakening. Thus, they cannot compare to a pure line such as yourself." She released the water, and it fell to the ground and formed a black tar on the floor. "That is why you are all being forced to marry the corresponding elements. Then, two of you will have children blessed with the strong element powers and the rest will have unwanted children."

Yaten laughed. "That's absurd! The girls and we are not related at all!"

Beruche sat down on her bed. "Well, I would not be too certain of that. A few hundred thousand years ago…"

Yaten shot her a glare. "Why do you want the crystal or any of us?"

Beruche laid back on her bed and eyed Yaten in a seductive matter. "We plan to take your elements from you. Render you powerless. Then, make it so that we have the true elements. I will take the blue haired girl's element, and I will claim you as my husband."

Yaten wanted to hit the girl with some thing. Anything to knock some sense into her. "I choose who I marry!"

Beruche gazed at him. "You do? Then why are you engaged to the nerd?"

Yaten did not hesitate. "I am not engaged to any one!"

Beruche jumped from the bed. "You're right… You're not engaged to any one! How foolish of me to assume that they have already paired you up with that little girl." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"I will not listen to this stupid talk any more!" Yaten growled.

Beruche floated up to his cage and reached in to his cage. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her. The two eyes met for a second before she stole a kiss from Yaten's unsuspecting lips.

* * *

Makoto grunted in pain as Motoki finished healing her hand. "So, now what do we do? If they have four of our elements, then they should only be targeting Usagi or Motoki next. Right?"

Usagi turned her full attention to Makoto's words. Was she really next?

"I would assume so. Apparently, these people have similar abilities to ours. Consequently, I would presume it is safe to assume that their fifth element has yet to arrive." Taiki looked at Motoki with a stern eye. "You must watch out for yourself."

Usagi sniffed loudly. "Will we see the others alive again?"

Ami smiled reassuring to Usagi. "Yes."

Usagi erupted into a wail and embraced Ami. "I am so glad you're still with me!"

Ami smiled at her. "We better keep looking for that crystal. This all must be connected."

Taiki bit his lip. "This crystal is supposed to strengthen our ability to use our elements, and keep balance in powers. However, a single person can take all of the elements powers into their body and cause disasters."

Ami turned to him. "Then it should do the same for them as well, enhancing their powers."

Taiki nodded his head. "Yes. However, why would they need us?"

Makoto flexed her fingers and snapped her wrist that Motoki just finished healing. "So, all we need to do is go in, kick their asses and take back the jewel, right?" Ami and Taiki looked at her. Makoto placed her hands on her hips. "Well, who really cares why they did it. They did it. Now all we need to do is take back the jewel."

Taiki rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lets go to look for them again."

Suddenly, a new person appears in the room. Makoto and Usagi gasp as he walks into the light.

"Mamoru!" Usagi and Makoto gasped in unison.

Taiki turned his attention to Mamoru and glared towards the new person. "That is not Mamoru."

The man narrowed his sapphire eyes at Taiki. He smirked as he held up his hand. "Correct, I am not Mamoru. My name is Safiru." He smiled at the group pleasantly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you; however, I am here to get what the sisters could not get." He lifted his hand up and a black crystal appeared above the palm of his hand. It was sparkling vibrantly as it began to spin in the air. "I apologize for this; however, I must aid my brother." Suddenly, droids started appearing around the group."

Taiki jerked his head around to eye the droids. "I believe we have no time to relax. It apears that they have a person with an ability that none of us have!"

Ami nodded her head. "I believe you are correct." She turned to Makoto and gave her a weak grin. "Sorry that it isn't as easy as we had believed."

Seiya smirked as he tightened his hand into a fist in front of his face. "What do you mean? This is great! Who wants to just have the award handed to them?" Seiya swung his hand to the sides as fire erupted from the palm of his hand. "Now I get to show off my true powers!" The fire took the shape of a dragon, and it released a roar.

Makoto grinned as she snapped her arms to her sides. "Right! That goes for me too!" Rock trolls erupted from the ground before her and slowly started to make their way towards the droids. The trolls slammed their fists on top of the droid's heads and the droids would collapse from the impact. The fire dragon would fly around and set the droids on fire, melting them into a pile of metal.

Taiki grinned. "Well, I can't just let you two have all the fun." He suddenly appeared before Safiru. Safiru's cold gaze was unaltered as Taiki swung his fist towards his jaw. Safiru disappeared seconds before his fist collided with Safiru's jaw, and he reappeared before Usagi. Safiru quickly grabbed a hold of Usagi from behind. Seiya twisted around and reached out to grab her. However, Safiru vanished, taking Usagi with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here is the latest chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I have been also keeping updates, due dates, requests, sneak peaks and more on my site. You can find everything at _myinterests dot com slash forum_.


	9. Broken Family

Disclaimer: I'm poor and I have no rights to Sailor Moon.

Demando stormed down the hall. His eyes were narrowed as he remembered that his brother claimed to have caught the fifth element. Of all the elements, the fifth was the most powerful. He did not get his hopes up that it was the one he wanted. He had to have that girl. He frowned as he approached his throne room. He had most of the elemental children with in his grasp. He pushed open the door and looked at Safiru standing before the throne holding the maiden Demando wanted in a bridal fashion. She was limp in his grasp. Demando rushed over to Safiru's side. His eyes widened with glee. "It is her!"

Safiru smirked. "Did you doubt me, brother?" He sifted Usagi's body in his grasp before he gestured for Demando to accept her limp form.

Demando quickly placed his left arm around her ribcage and his other arm under her knees. He looked at Safiru. "Thanks to this, I can fulfill everything! All we need is the elements water and wind! We have fire and earth now."

Safiru nodded his head. "I am glad I have the ability to sense the elements. However, I strongly believe you have been misled by one of your followers."

Demando looked up at him and glared. "What do you mean?"

"You have all the elements here." Safiru notified his brother.

* * *

Seiya slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it!" Fire erupted around him as his anger seethed from his body. "They took her!"

Ami knelt by his side. "We will save her! We will save all of them." She frowned and turned to Taiki. "This means they have all the elements now."

Taiki nodded. "Nothing can stop their plan now."

Makoto shook her head. "I cannot believe this. We are failing the mission!" She took a deep breath. "Will they die?"

Ami took in a deep breath. "I don't know what they are planning."

Seiya turned to Ami. "They will not die. I promise everyone, they will not die!"

Taiki nodded his head. "Then, we should find out where they are." He held up the crystal. "This is our only chance."

* * *

Demando gazed down upon Usagi's sleeping form. They were in his crystal bedroom. It floated above the rest of his mansion, where no one could bother him. It was his sanctuary. He smiled as he gently pushed a strand of her golden hair from her face. "Ever sense I first saw you all those years ago…" He pressed his lips together. He knew that he was meant to be her soul mate. Not that blond kid. Demando took her hand into his and kissed the back of it. "I shall make you mine." Demando stood up and released her hand. He then released his breath as he hit a button on the bed post and crystal bars surrounded the bed. Usagi looked like an angel trapped in a cage. Demando turned from the bed and black wings emerged from his back. "When this is all over, you shall be my bride." He then walked over to the window and leaped out of it. He glided down to the mansion below where Safiru held Beruche. She was on her knees and her arms were tied behind her back.

"Do you understand the situation you are in, Beruche?" Demando demanded.

Beruche remained quiet. Her head was lowered in shame.

"You took a water element captive with out telling us. Why?" Demando went on.

Beruche finally looked up. Tears ran down her face. "For the same reason why you wanted the fifth element! He made my heart stop! I don't want to lose him! When I become a full fledge element that I should be, I want to marry him!"

Demando shot her a look. "You and your sisters shall go and gather two more elements than instead of one. Fail, and I'll take his life." He turned to her. "Take the fifth element male and the water girl. Do not come back empty handed." He turned from her. "The ones who are here will not die, I promise you that. Our powers will all be reversed. I want the fifth element for myself."

Beruche smiled as she lowered her head. "As you wish, my lord! I shall bring both of them!" With those words, she vanished leaving behind nothing but black water drops.

* * *

Rei raised her head to look around the room she was held in. She coughed from lack of liquids. Her wrists were bonded above her head to a pole by chains. She looked down at her feet to see they were bonded to the bottom of the pole the same way. She slowly looked around and her eyes fell upon Mamoru. He was still unconscious. She looked around to see Minako also hanging from a pole. Minako hung her head low and cursed under her breath. "Minako!"

Minako looked towards Rei and gave her a sheepish grin. "How heroic we are." She muttered. "We assumed we could save you, but instead we get caught ourselves!" She looked towards the last spot. "They took Yaten too."

Rei eyed the bare pole. "Why isn't he here?"

Minako shrugged. "Beats me." She lowered her head just as the grand doors opened. Minako looked over to see Safiru dragging in a kicking, screaming Yaten. "Yaten-kun!"

Safiru punched Yaten in the jaw and grabbed him by his neck. He quickly shot Minako a glare.

Demando hurried into the room. He looked around at the people on the posts. He then walked over to Yaten and grabbed him by his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Rei shouted.

Demando turned to stare at the raven girl. "To reclaim what was rightfully ours!" With those words, Demand's black wings appeared. The wings seemed to have been engulfed with an evil cloud of darkness. "We were supposed to be the elements. Not you."

Rei parted her lips, but then pressed them together firmly. She was not use to such a reason of attack.

"Why do you think we do not deserve them?" Minako shouted.

Demando flew towards a pole and tied Yaten to it tightly as Yaten struggled against him. "When it was discovered that we did not have the true colors. All we had were black powers, we were banished from the mansion. The mansion that the boys live at was once our home!" Rei gasped as Demando grabbed Yaten's neck and moved his head so he could see Yaten's green eyes. "You took our home! You should have been the ones to live on the streets with out a mother or father!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "I can see why your parents abandoned you!"

Demando slapped Yaten acrossed his cheek. "My mother was…" Demando's voice faltered. "…The same as yours. One who was once the goddess of water. Her husband that she had me with was also the god of water. Just as you are now. They were shammed when Safiru and I were born." Demando's beautiful violet eyes glared into Yaten bright green eyes. "She banished my father who hesitated with banishing us."

Yaten glared at Demando. "What bull shit! My mother was only married to my father!"

Demando floated back to the ground. "When this is all over, ask your precious mother." Safiru turned his back to Yaten and followed Demando.

"Wait!" Minako yelled. "Why are you taking it out on all of us?"

Demando stopped. "The sisters also were ripped."

Rei tightened her jaw. "You cannot be saying they are our sisters."

Safiru turned towards Rei. He gave her a soft smirk. "No, you're cousins. They were born from your aunt and Uncle who supposedly were killed five years ago in an explosion. That explosion though was their rage from finding out that their children were not the chosen ones. Earth's children were. Their fire consumed the building, and it exploded."

Demando looked over his shoulder. "Enough."

Safiru lowered his head. "Of course."

Demando looked towards Yaten and then towards Mamoru who was still unconscious. "I never would have believed we would have gotten so close to our dreams…"

Yaten glared down at him. "You are not my brother!"

Demando smirked up at him. "You're right, half brother." Demando cleared his throat and left the room.

Safiru glared at Yaten. "The shameful thing is that you have Demando's hair."

Yaten's eyes widened. He did not realize the fact they had the same color of hair.

"Taiki has his eyes." Safiru continued. "Seiya and Mamoru resemble me." He smirked up at Yaten who stared in shock at Safiru. "How did you not see it?"

Yaten did not even realize these facts until they were pointed out to him. "It's impossible!"

Safiru turned away from Yaten's gaze. "You're right, it is impossible." He then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Taiki stared at the black jewel with out blinking his eyes. The jewel would not respond, no matter where they went. "Damn it!" He cursed as he shoved the jewel into his pocket. "This is getting hopeless…"

Seiya nodded. "For all we know, they are all dead."

Makoto glared at the two men. "Listen to you two! I refuse to believe that they are gone, and it's hopeless!"

Motoki glared at his brothers and slapped them on the top of their heads. "Listen to you two! I'm shocked at you both! These are our relatives out there! Our loves as well! Seiya! Do you really want to see Rei die?"

Seiya smirked for a moment at the thought. "With all of the grief she caused me…"

Ami swatted him on the head this time. "That's my sister!"

Taiki placed his fingers on his chin. "I do not like shopping for clothes or Minako's simple thoughts…"

Ami looked at Taiki with her jaw opened in shock. "Not you too!"

Makoto shrugged. "Mamoru isn't my perfect guy either. Sometimes I just want to smash his face in."

Taiki grinned at her. "Just kidding, Ami-san!" Taiki paused and gestured towards her. "Could you really imagine marring Yaten with his short temper?"

Ami looked away, silently thinking she could not live the rest of her life with the prissy guy. She frowned and turned to Taiki. "It does not matter what I want…" Her voice faded as Taiki inched closer to her. Her face suddenly flushed a deep shade of red. "What are you doing?"

Taiki cocked his head to the side and stared at her lips. "I know the truth."

Ami felt her entire body turn red from head to toe. "OH! How bold!"

Taiki chuckled as he turned from Ami to Motoki. "You do like Usagi, though. Right?"

Motoki frowned. "Um… yeah… she's a good person." He mumbled with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Seiya glared at him. "You're the luckiest of all us. I would love to have Usagi as my own."

Motoki glanced at Makoto and quickly looked away from the group. "Well… it does not matter."

Ami caught the glance and cleared her throat. "Back on track. Never the less, these are our blood relatives." She gave Taiki and Seiya a hard look. "We love our siblings, correct? Then we should do everything in our power to save them."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Only if I don't have to marry that fire breathing monster."

"Seiya!" Makoto gasped as she tried not to laugh herself.

Taiki whacked Seiya on the back of his head. "Forget it. We're saving all of them no matter what."

Ami smiled as Motoki approached her from behind. "Is the jewel still black?"

Taiki pulled the jewel from his pocket and frowned at it. "Yes."

Motoki took it from Taiki's grasp and his silvery white wings appeared on his back. "Then lets look in higher grounds." He shot up into the air real high and gazed at the crystal. He quickly flew down the street. He was desperate for a change in the color of the jewel. Suddenly, the jewel flashed red. Motoki stopped midair and stared at the black jewel. "I know it was red a moment ago…"

"Hello handsome!"

Motoki turned to see Beruche. He gasped as she formed a rope of water before her. "This is too easy!"

Motoki started to fly towards the ground when Beruche lassoed him by his waist. He dropped the black jewel onto the empty street below and watched in horror as the jewel shattered into tiny fragments on the black pavement. Taiki and Ami rushed over and stood unknowingly on the shattered jewel. "Motoki!" Ami shouted as Seiya and Makoto joined them.

Beruche smirked as her eyes fell on Ami. "You are next, child."

Makoto moved her arms wildly as a vine shot from the ground and grasped Beruche's ankle. Makoto smirked at her. "Try to get out of that!"

"This is nothing!" Beruche informed her as she vanished in a wave of black water. She reappeared behind Ami and grabbed Ami by her waist. "See?"

Makoto turned to see Ami gasp as she summoned a giant arrow of ice. It quickly shot into Beruche's shoulder. Beruche screamed in pain and released Ami. "Bitch!"

Ami moved from Beruche and summoned a ball of water which she threw at Beruche. It encircled her and turned into an ice cage. "Now, tell us where our siblings are!"

Beruche smirked as she held her bloody shoulder. "As if I would betray my blood."

Ami raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Seiya held a fire ball in front of him. "Tell us, or you shall go up in flames!"

Beruche glanced up at Motoki who was still bounded by her water rope. "I may not have gotten the water … but I have the last of the fifth elements!"

Taiki looked towards Motoki who suddenly vanished in a swarm of water. "MOTOKI!"

Beruche smiled as she collapsed from the loss of blood.

"She…" Ami whimpered as she lowered the ice bars.

Makoto marched over to Beruche and picked her up from the ground. Tears escaped her beautiful green eyes as she glared at the limp girl.

"Tisk, tisk!" A man's voice said behind Makoto. She turned to see Mamoru standing a few feet behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. "She failed half of her mission."

Makoto suddenly remembered the man who looked so much like Mamoru. "Saveru!"

Safiru looked at her horrified. "What? No! My name is Safiru! Not Saveru!!" He stomped his foot on the ground. "I'll make you remember my name!" He pulled out the clear rounded crystal that the elements had been searching for. He held it before him and glared at Makoto.

"That's the crystal!" Makoto shrieked. She reached out to grasp it but with in seconds, her body was frozen. She glanced towards Ami to see Ami was surrounded by flames. Taiki was wrapped up in vines. Seiya was lifted into the sky by wind. Seiya kept swinging his fists at the wind and summoning fire, but all was in vain.

"Each element has one other element that ameliorates them… and weakens them. Except one element, the fifth, spirit." Safiru informed them with a slight laugh. "We have everything we needed now." He turned to look at Ami. "I want to see that Yaten brat lose his powers more than I want to see you loose yours. So, consider yourself lucky this time."

Ami stared at him in shock as he vanished in a swarm of black smoke.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Next update is the one we all have been waiting for! Will Yaten, Rei, Motoki, Mamoru and Minako loose their abilities? EAP! To find out quicker… review! As I state on my site, fanfic. Myinterests. Com I update the stories according to the number of reviews they get. I'll be putting up a preview on my site as well. _


	10. Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi fluttered her eyes open. She gasped a raspy breath. She tried to focus her eyes in the room she was in. The white cloth draped over the soft bed she laid on felt like satin. The air had an aroma of wildflowers. The clear curtains covered the windows, which barely hid the night sky from her gaze. She sat up on the bed and looked around some more. The wooden door and walls were also white. She placed her feet onto the soft white carpeted floor. She stared at the carpet in awe. It was entirely a new sensation to her as she pulsated her toes into the carpet fibers.

"I see that you are now awake, Princess." Demando said from the doorframe. He had opened the door quietly and surprised Usagi.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she placed her hand upon her chest, as if to calm her racing heart.

Demando pushed himself from the frame. He strutted over to her and smiled down at her. "You are the fifth element. You are irreplaceable." Demando took Usagi's hands into his and pulled her from the bed. He smiled down at her. "You and I will be married after this is over."

Usagi gasped. "I am supposed to marry-"

"Not no more, my dear." Demando informed her as he pulled her hands to his lips. "Not after I am done. You and I will be the same." Damando's back wings appeared on his back. "My black wings will be just as white as yours." He released her hand and brushed her hair from her cheek. "Then, we can marry."

Usagi pushed against him. "I'm sick of this! Why are we only allowed to marry our own kind?"

Demando struggled with keeping his grip on her. "It's the way it has been for centuries!"

Usagi shook her head violently. "I don't want it!"

"Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" Demando cried out as he attempted to restrain her.

"I don't care! I want to make my own decisions! Stop making them for me!" Usagi cried out.

Demando released her and she scrambled for the door. She grasped the handle. "You will love me."

Usagi turned to look at him. "No, I will not!"

Demando jerked his head in shock. She was incredibly determined. "We shall see." He walked to her side and pulled her hand off the knob. "You will not be able to escape this room." He then opened the door easily. Usagi watched in shock as he let himself out of the room before she tried to grab the door from his grasp unsuccessfully. Once the door closed, Usagi fell to the ground and began to cry.

* * *

Beruche woke up in her bed with her shoulder bandaged up. She glanced around her empty room before jerking into an upwards position. "Where is he?" She leaped out of her bed and rushed out of her bedroom. "Where is he?" She hollered as she rushed down the hall.

Karaberas looked towards Beruche. "Where's who?"

Beruche walked over to her. "That silver haired water element!"

Karaberas grinned as she formed an 'oh' with her lips. "Oh, him." She chuckled under her breath. "He is being prepped for the sacrament."

Beruche stared wide eyed at her sister. "I can get the water girl!"

Karaberas turned from Beruche. "It's too late. The sacrament is today. At most, an hour away. You can't possibly save that little bird of yours by then. Plus, your condition is too bad."

Beruche glared at her. "I can, and I will!" With those words, she vanished in a wave of black water.

* * *

Ami released a sigh as she stared at her tiny computer. "I can't get a lock on them. It's almost as if they are in a different dimension."

Makoto slammed her fist into the wall with frustration. The concrete cracked under her brute strength. "Damn it! It's as if we are letting this happen!"

Taiki shook his head. "No, we are not. You can not look at it this way."

Ami nodded her head in agreement. "I don't understand why they needed both of the fifth elements though."

Seiya watched his hand as flames danced on all of his fingertips. "There has to be a way."

Ami nodded her head. "The only conclusion I can come up with is a different dimension. That is the only way my computer could not located them."

Taiki looked away for a moment. "We have company."

Ami turned in the direction that Taiki was looking in time to see the black wave of water crash to the ground. Beruche stood in the middle of the black water.

"We may be able to use her to get to the others." Ami whispered to Taiki. "I'll distract her while you guys attack her."

Taiki nodded his head just as Beruche threw a wave of black water towards them. Ami leaped away from the others as she shot out some ice bubbles. The black water froze over instantly. "Don't assume that will stop me!" Beruche shouted as she threw out her own ice bubbles. They entrapped Ami in a ice trap around her ankles. Ami gasped as she tried to fight the ice that had formed around her ankles.

"Don't move!" Makoto shouted as a vine wrapped around Beruche quickly. Beruche screamed as the vine over took her body.

Seiya rushed towards Ami and used a fireball to melt away the ice from her ankles. Taiki walked over to Beruche and eyed her. "You will take us to where the others are."

Beruche glared at him through the vines. Her mouth was covered by the vines, forcing her words in response to him to be muffled.

"Oh, no?" Taiki cooed. "Then I'll tell Makoto to squeeze your body until you decide to take us there." Taiki nodded towards Makoto. Makoto glanced between the two but finally complied with Taiki's wishes. The vines started to squeeze Beruche's petit body. Beruche struggled to breathe, but she did not falter. "Hmmm… Makoto, add some thorns."

Beruche looked towards him terrified. Thorns started to emerge from the vines. Beruche closed her eyes tightly as the thorns began to penetrate her flesh.

Seiya assisted Ami out of the melted ice and the two rushed over to Taiki's side. "You're going to kill her!" Ami yelled in panic as red drops of blood trickled down Beruche's skin.

"No, I won't. She'll give soon. She just needs to know we're serious." Taiki informed her.

"I think she is too stubborn!" Seiya informed Taiki.

Taiki crossed his arms over his chest. "She will not hold out much longer."

Seiya lay on the ground by Beruche's feet and held a fire ball by them. "Here's some more persuasion!"

Taiki raised an eyebrow as Beruche started releasing muffled screams. "Not much longer at all."

* * *

Demando eyed the hanging elements. Each one was tied to a pole. Demando held a book in front of him. Minako raised her head up slightly to see Yaten glaring down at Demando. "I don't understand this supposed brotherly thing you have against us, but this is insain!" Yaten jerked his head forward.

Minako looked away. "Well, maybe it isn't so bad." She mused. "After this is over, we can date and marry who we want to."

Yaten glared at her. "I like my powers though, thank you!"

Minako glared back at him. "I don't like your brother!"

Yaten pressed his lips together. "I don't like your sister!"

Minako spat her tongue out. "I don't care about these stupid powers! It's no fun if they decide your life for you!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid!"

Minako glared at him and yelled something that she could not take back. "Stupid? For secretly loving you?!"

Yaten's eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at Minako. "What did you say?"

Minako turned her head away. "Nothing!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You guys are unbelievable! I do agree with Minako though. I hate it that these powers run our lives."

Rei nodded her head. "I agree. I can't stand that Seiya brat! I want a more mature man in my life. A older man, who has brains."

Mamoru chuckled. "Like Taiki?"

Yaten burst out laughing. "He is a complete bore!"

Demando slammed his book onto the pedestal beside Motoki. "Silence!"

Motoki sighed. "I'd rather live the rest of my life with a girl who can cook with me in the kitchen." Everyone turned to eye him.

"What? You don't want to live your life with Usagi?" Mamoru and Demando chocked.

Motoki eyed the two of them. "No, of course not! She's great and all, but, well, she's just like a blonde Seiya!"

Rei and Minako burst out laughing. "That's my sister all right!" The two said in unison.

Yaten eyed Minako. "Hey, Mina…chan…" He said softly. Minako turned to look at him. Yaten looked away for a moment before turning to look her in the eye. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Minako blushed a deep shade of red. "Of course not! Why would I ever want to date you?"

Rei laughed. "Common, Mina-chan! You have been eyeing him for years! You even cut a lock of his hair in his sleep one time!"

Yaten gasped. "You cut my hair?!"

Minako glared at Rei. "Well, at least I did not spy on Yaten like you do Mamoru while he was shirtless in his own home!"

Mamoru looked at Rei wide eyed. "You did what?"

Rei seeped fire. "I do not!" Demando tossed a bucket of water at Rei, getting rid of her flames. "Enough of this chatter!"

Rei glared down at him. "I'm not done yet, buster!"

The sisters scurried in and took their places, except Beruche. Demando eyed each sister. "Where is she?"

Cooan shrugged. "She's probably after that water girl."

Demando released a frustrated growl. "That girl!"

Safiru walked into the room. "Beruche is missing?"

Demando pointed at Safiru. "Find her! NOW!"

"No need."

Everyone turned to see Beruche being pushed inside the room by Taiki. Taiki narrowed his eyes at the group.

Seiya followed after them. He instantly held up four fire balls. Taiki used his wind to blast the fire balls at Demando and the three sisters.

"Sisters!" Beruche screamed.

Karaberas used her wind powers to blast away the fire she was inside of. She took a quick few ragged breaths before blasting the fire from the others.

Safiru grabbed the book from in front of Demando. "Hurry! Stop those elements! I shall start the ceremony."

Demando nodded his head as his black wings manifested from his back. "How dare you stop this ceremony!"

Taiki blasted Demando with a wind gust. Demando stood his ground until it was over. Safiru read the words from the book loudly as Taiki leaped towards Demando. Seiya spat fire balls at the 3 sisters. Cooan blocked it with her black fire shield. Ami sent a wall of water towards Cooan, smothering the flames. Makoto sent out several trees to block the path of the sisters. A branch wrapped around Petz's waist. Petz glared down at her.

Safiru looked towards the captive elements as lights formed around each of them. Yaten's light was blue, Rei's light was red, Minako's light was golden, Mamoru's light was green and lastly, Motoki was engulfed in a pink light.

"Hurry up!" Rei yelled as a ball of flames appeared before her.

Taiki used a huge gust of wind to blast Karaberas out of his way. He then raised his hand high and tried to use his abilities to blast the elements from the poles, however Karaberas counteracted his wind with her own.

"I will not allow you to stop this!"

Taiki glared at her. "I will not sacrifice my siblings for your needs!" He leaped towards her.

"And I will not allow you to take away our only chance of freedom!" She shouted. She intensified her wind against his, knocking him back. "You were born as wanted and loved. We were hated at birth!"

Taiki blasted her again with his fierce wind as he conjured up a twister. "That is not my problem."

Ami glanced towards their siblings as the lights around them grew brighter. Her own eyes widened in shock as black lights engulfed the four sisters and Demando. "No! We have to stop them!" She shouted. She blasted ice onto Cooan's feet. The woman fell over in shock. "Damn it!" She used her black fire to remove the ice. She turned to throw a fireball at Ami when her eyes caught the red light in the center of her fire. She stared at her black fire as it melted into a red fire. Her body suddenly erupted with a red light. "It's working!" She cried out ecstatically.

Rei lowered her head as her red flame quickly became black. "Damn it." She sobbed.

"STOP THEM!" Minako yelled frantically.

Makoto threw a first towards Safiru at the same time her vines broke through the ground. Safiru didn't falter as a black shield blocked all of her attacks. Makoto was thrown backwards a few feet. Safiru looked over at the group. "It's too late. I've already finished it." He slammed his book closed as one by one the elements lost their colorful auras.

Demando tightened his hand into a fist as the black light became pink. "At last! We are now the accepted ones!"

Ami stumbled forward, horrified that they had failed.

Taiki watched as the sisters walked over to Beruche and helped her up. "It's over." The women informed them. "You can take back your precious siblings and watch as your fates have changed as well."

Taiki rushed over and caught Minako as she fell from the pole. Seiya caught Rei while Makoto caught Motoki. Mamoru fell onto the floor in a heap seconds before Ami broke Yaten's fall with her body.

Ami glanced at the others. "Now what?"

Seiya glared in the direction that the others had left in. "We did not finish our mission yet."

Taiki nodded his head. "Correct, we are supposed to get that crystal. No matter what."

Ami nodded her head. "Plus we must find Usagi."

Taiki nodded in agreement. "It is not over yet."

* * *

**A/N**: _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Looks like things are getting worse for the elements! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to all who have reviewed. It means a lot. I was worried that I may be late on getting this chapter out because of TS Fay. Luckily, I was not flooded out and we still have electricity! YIPPIE! Thank you all again for your reviews!_


	11. Welcome Home!

Elemental Love…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

Usagi rubbed her eyes as she woke up on the floor by the door that Demando had already left through earlier. Usagi looked at the door and sobbed. She heard some yelling and shouting outside of the door, which sounded like her sisters and the others were all fighting. Usagi slowly stood up. "Everyone?"

"It's not over yet!" Usagi heard Makoto shout. "We will not leave without what we came for!"

"The crystal? Or, my bride to be?" Demando's voice replied.

"Both!" Seiya's voice responded quickly.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered.

"No matter what, even if you take Usagi back now… she belongs to me. Soon you will see that." Demando informed everyone. "She and I will bear the next generation of elements. That fate has already been determined."

Silence met Usagi's ears for a few moments. Usagi's heart throbbed. Was it possible that she would now have to marry Demando?

"We are not completely through with the Crystal, however." Demando's voice continued. "You see… There are other elements that need to be converted."

"I don't care! That crystal is not yours!" Makoto screamed.

Usagi placed her hand on her lips. "Mako-chan…" Usagi whispered as she heard the pain in Makoto's voice.

"Haven't you heart enough people?" Yaten's weak voice questioned the group.

"No. This is how it is suppose to be. We are not suppose to be unloved or unwelcomed!" Karaberas informed Yaten with a snap. "Why should you get everything?"

Yaten grunted. "Everything? I cannot even love the woman I love! I have to love that… genius girl over there that bores me half to death!"

Karaberas quickly replied. "I don't care who I must spend my life with! All I care about is being accepted!"

Demando chuckled. "You know, it is the same here. I could not be with the one I love. Why you ask? Because she was the chosen fifth element, and I was the rejected one. My family had me locked away for my own good! Which, the real reason that they locked me away was they were appalled by my black wings! The markings of the unaccepted!"

Usagi stared at the floor, imagining a tiny boy with black wings being locked in a closed off place. The darkness surrounding him like millions of shadowed hands, wanting to hurt the child. Usagi felt the tears flood her eyes. She chocked slightly on the tears that were caught in her throat.

"I don't care about your past." Mamoru responded. "Our only duty is to get that crystal… and Usako."

"Then, try to take it." Safiru said in a calm voice.

Usagi heard the others gasp, so she figured that he held out the crystal.

"I'm going to see my Princess." Demando informed them as Usagi heard footsteps make their way to her door. Within seconds, Demando opened the door and looked at Usagi who was still on the floor. He closed the door quickly behind him and scooped Usagi into his arms. "Usagi… I am now worthy of your love…" Usagi watched horrified as Demando's wings appeared but instead of the black ones he always had, his wings were a beautiful white color. "I have loved you for so long… yet I was not allowed to meet you." Demando's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to hold you, like that guy was allowed to…" Demando gently placed her on the soft bed that was in the center of the room. The bed she originally woke up on when she first saw him. "I wanted to tell you my feelings for so long…" Demando climbed on top of Usagi, careful not to put his weight on her petit form. "And now, I am worthy enough to tell you my feelings, strait from my heart." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "I love you, Usagi. I always have." With those words, Demando leaned down and kissed Usagi on her lips.

* * *

Seiya glared at the other elements. Sure, he was thrilled that if all this was true, he would not have to marry Rei… however it didn't solve his problem. He also wanted the freedom to pursue Usagi. Seiya glanced towards the door that Demando went into. "I'm going to save Usagi… you guys take care of them."

Taiki nodded his head. "Shouldn't someone accompany you?"

"I'll help him." Mamoru volunteered.

"No! I'm doing this alone!" Seiya seethed.

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "No, you're not!" Mamoru glanced over his shoulder to see Beruche studying her blue water. "These people are nothing to deal with."

Seiya glared at Mamoru. "Fine… looks like I have no choice." Seiya looked over at Taiki and Ami. "We will leave the quest for getting the crystal for you then." Seiya didn't wait for a response as he made a mad dash for the door that Usagi was behind. He quickly leaped into the air and used his entire body to kick open the door. He quickly stood up in the middle of the dark room and glanced around. "What the hell is this?"

"Seiya!" Mamoru's voice called out as the door slammed shut. Seiya watched as the door vanished. "Shit… it was a trap!"

* * *

Mamoru slammed his fist on the door. "Seiya!"

Safiru chuckled. "This place is located in an alternate dimension. Whatever we want, we get."

Mamoru glanced back at Safiru. "You can't always get what you want." Mamoru yanked the door open and took in the sight of a forest. "This is not something that I will lose to. Eventually, the dimension that Usagi is in will come up." Mamoru closed the door and then opened it once again. Again, the door led to a forest. "What?"

Safiru chuckled. "The door reacts to your powers. Only those who are the fifth element can wonder into their dimension. In other words, you've lost since her only chance is unconscious."

Mamoru glanced back to see Motoki still passed out on the floor. Once again, he lost to Motoki. Mamoru cursed under his breath as he threw his arm out to his side and summoned black vines to shatter through the ground and capture Safiru.

"Is that all you can do?" Safiru teased as he broke free from the weak vines. "You are nothing."

* * *

Usagi felt Demando's fingers caress her arm all the way up to her shoulder as he kissed her passionately. Usagi didn't know what to do. Her mind was filled with gibberish. Her body was involuntarily reacting to Demando's gentle touch. How could she stop this? If she does not do something soon, Demando just might…

Demando broke away from her and smiled down at her. His hair clung to his face, which actually helped to aid in making him seem even sexier. He stared into her eyes, as if he was searching her very soul. "I will make you my bride soon."

Usagi swallowed for the first time in what seemed like hours. "I am promised to…"

"Don't you get it… you're not promised to him anymore. You will be promised to me soon. You'll hear it from your own parent's mouths soon enough." Demando released Usagi and sat on the edge of the bed. "This is the way it was meant to be. Don't you think you can learn to love me?"

Usagi gasped as she watched Demando stand up and disappear from the room. "Learn to love him?"

* * *

Demando suddenly materialized before Seiya. Seiya glared at him. "What have you done to Usagi?"

Demando smirked at Seiya. "I have not hurt her. In fact, all I did was clam her as mine."

Seiya tightened his hands into fists. "She doesn't belong to you!"

Demando watched Seiya's face flush with amusement. "Oh, do you also love her?"

Seiya suddenly snapped his eyes open and stared at Demando in shock. "What?"

Demando chuckled. "It is fruitless for a man who only controls fire to fall in love with someone who is the fifth element. We all must stay with our own kind."

Seiya tightened his jaw with anger. "That is stupid!"

"Is it? Now your wife to be is… Cooan!" Demando informed the raven haired man. "You two make a good match!" Demando bust out in laughter. "Too bad it's not going to last."

"I'm going to defeat you… and then you will reverse everything you had done!" Seiya promised.

Demando suddenly stopped laughing and became serious. He looked at Seiya with almost a pitiful expression. "You… don't know?"

Seiya became alert. "Know what?"

"Once the element looses their color… it can never be reversed!" Demando informed Seiya. "Meaning, your promised girl will always carry the black flame… and Cooan will carry the red flame."

Seiya stared at Demando in shock. "Then… Yaten… Mamoru… Rei and… impossible! I don't believe you!"

Demando shook his head. "Believe it. Your lives are now completely different!"

Seiya fell involuntarily to his knees. "Everyone…"

Demando sighed. "You still have your flame for now… but your flame has been claimed as well."

Seiya stared at Demando. "By who?"

"By me." Suddenly a third voice interrupted their conversation. Seiya turned to see Rubeus enter the darkened area. "Long time."

Seiya shook his head. "You mean… there's more of you?"

Demando smirked. "Only a few left. I must fulfill my promise."

Seiya suddenly felt as if his life was sucked out of his body. What the hell was happening?

* * *

Mamoru stared at the thorny vines that engulfed the room that Seiya had vanished into earlier. "How?"

"It senses that you are a user of earth. Seiya is in a room of most likely fire and ash." Taiki informed Mamoru. "We need a fellow spirit user to gain access to Usagi." Taiki looked down at their only hope. "Motoki! Wake up!"

Mamoru tightened his jaw. "Why is it always him?!"

Rei looked at Mamoru with a horrified expression. "Does it matter?!"

Mamoru glared at her as he placed his right hand firmly on the middle of his chest. "I want to be her hero for once!" Mamoru turned from the sight and stormed off.

"I never seen Mamoru…" Rei whispered.

"He's compassionate." Taiki informed her. "When it comes to Usagi. Both him and Seiya." Taiki examined Motoki's eyes. "But, it looks like the feeling between Usagi and Mamoru is mutual, while the others are left out."

Rei gasped. "No…" She whispered. Rei turned away, unable to look at Taiki. Her own heart was breaking. 'Why is it always Usagi?'

Motoki's eyes opened. "Taiki!" He gasped. "What…?"

"It's okay… but we need you to open a door." Taiki informed Motoki quickly. "Usagi is being held behind it."

Motoki looked towards the door that Mamoru stood beside. "Sure…"

"No you won't!" Cooan shouted as she threw some fire at Motoki. Rei leaped in front of the fire and summoned a black wall of fire that canceled Cooan's fire.

Motoki ran towards the door and placed his fingers on the doorknob.

"NO!" Karaberas shouted as she threw some wind towards Motoki. "You can't disobey our Prince!"

Motoki got ready for the hit, but Taiki leaped in the path of the blast. He took the full blow and shielded Motoki. "Do it!"

Motoki quickly turned the knob and yanked the door open. Usagi sat on the bed in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened with surprise. "How?"

Taiki smirked. "Motoki has Demando's old powers."

Motoki rushed into the room and took Usagi in his arms. "Lets get out of here!" He yelled as he took her from the bed.

"How dare you defy our Prince!" Cooan yelled as she shot fire at the two.

"Baka! If you hurt the girl, Demando-sama will never forgive you!" Karaberas shouted.

Rei ran to the door and closed it quickly. She then reopened it to reveal three men in the middle of a black room. Seiya looked over at Rei. "No! Rei!" Seiya shouted.

Demando glared at Rei. "I will not allow you to escape! Not with her!" Demando pointed at Usagi as she leaned against Motoki's chest.

Seiya tightened his jaw once again. "Even if I die… I will not allow you to have her!"

Usagi gasped as she watched Seiya throw his hand up and release a blast of flames. "Seiya!"

Seiya didn't look over at them as he released another blast. "Leave! I will not allow them to have you!"

Mamoru embraced Usagi from behind. Motoki released his hold on her. "We should go then. Seiya will be fine."

Usagi released a cry as she watched Rubeus attack Seiya with his black flames. Seiya ran towards the two men, his fists were engulfed with flames. Usagi shook her head. "SEIYA!!!!!"

Demando quickly slammed his elbow into Seiya's eye which caused Seiya to fall onto his back. The flames vanished in an instant. "No one shall have her except me."

Seiya glared up at Demando. "I know that I cannot have her but she deserves better than you."

Demando rushed from the room to see some of the elements rushing from the room. Safiru smiled as the remaining elements surrounded him. "It's impossible for you to get this crystal from me."

Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Motoki surrounded him. "If my calculations are correct, it is far from impossible."

Demando turned to chase after the other elements just as he was struck on the back of his head. Demando quickly passed out and collapsed onto the ground. Taiki smirked as he grabbed Demando by his hair and pulled him up. Taiki took a small knife from his pocket and placed the blade against Demando's neck. "Give us the crystal… or I will slice his throat!"

Everyone froze. Safiru cursed under his voice. "Demando-sama…" He glared at the surrounding elements. "Fine!" He tossed the jewel at Ami. "Take it and get the hell out of here."

Ami caught the jewel and smiled. Quickly she nodded at the others and they all made a dash towards the exit. Taiki stayed behind, holding the knife to Demando's throat.

"Let me warn you, Taiki-san… this is not the last time you will see us." Safiru informed him.

Taiki nodded his head. "I did not count for this to be over yet." He threw Demando onto the ground and took off running after the others. The women rushed over to Demando's side. Cooan picked him up in her arms. "Prince Demando-sama!"

* * *

The elements quickly returned to their own dimension, proud that they had retrieved the crystal. Without any words, they went home in the limo they had used to leave home in. Unsure about what the future held for them. Their parents were only all too happy to great the ten elements.

"Oh, I am so happy that you all returned unharmed!" The girls' mother proclaimed as she embraced the girls. The five boys stood to the side, awkward.

"Nothing happened to you… right?" The boys' father asked.

Usagi shook her head. "They just wanted to be accepted."

Everyone looked at Usagi as if she was crazy. "What do you mean, dear?"

Usagi opened her mouth just as Ami clasped her hand over Usagi's mouth. "We took care of everything!"

Usagi tried to talk but Ami kept a firm hold on Usagi. The mother chuckled. "Then, lets all have dinner."

Ami released Usagi as their parents left the front porch. "Shhh…"

Taiki nodded his head. "We don't want them to know about the powers. At least, not yet."

Usagi growled at them as Yaten passed by her. "You look like a little three year old brat."

Usagi glared at Yaten. "Look at you!"

Seiya walked up to Usagi's side. "Enough of the stupid fighting." Seiya was truthfully exhausted. With using his ability so many times, he completely wore himself out.

"Seya-kun…" Usagi whimpered as Seiya strolled past her and Yaten.

"Oi! He looks like he's just about dead…" Yaten noticed.

Usagi nodded in agreement before she followed Seiya into the dining area. She quickly took her normal seat and waited until the servers came out with their dinner. "I am so hungry!" Usagi cried out.

"Shhh!" Minako tried to shush her as the servants came out of the kitchen. Each one wore a hat which was very abnormal. Usagi bit her lower lip. The servants turned to face the table and one bowed beside Usagi's mother.

"My lady, we have brought you dinner and news." The man's familiar voice said softly to Usagi's mother. She turned to look at the man.

"Who are you?" Their mother asked. "You…"

Suddenly, white wings sprouted out from the man's back. His shoulder length white hair flew out from under his hat as he pushed his hat from his face. "My name is Demando. I am here to claim Usagi-san's hand in marriage."

The parents gasped and turned their attention to Motoki. "Say it isn't true, Motoki!" His mother pleaded.

"Yes, show them your wings." Demando told Motoki. "Your devil wings."

"NO!" Usagi's mother yelled. "It can't be!"

Motoki lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

The others removed their hats and each held out proof that they were no longer the black unfavorable elements.

"NO!" The girls' mother yelled.

"Who did you take these powers from?!" The girls' father demanded.

Minako lowered her head as Yaten cursed under his breath.

"DAMN IT!" The father yelled. "They used the crystal!"

Usagi jumped up. "Does it really matter?!" She slammed her hands on the table. "All we need to do is reverse the spell!"

Her father stood up and slammed his own hands on the table. "You don't understand! You cannot reverse what has been done! Whoever has been manipulated can never return to what they once were! Plus, a true element cannot marry the black element! It would mean elemental doom!"

Usagi placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "Oh…no…"

Minako stood up. "There must be a way!"

Minako's mother shook her head. "The only thing to do is use the golden crystal… but it's been gone for centuries!" Her body trembled. "Who… is now a black element?"

Minako raised her hand, along with Yaten. Mamoru and Rei raised their hands as well. Motoki started to raise his hand when Usagi raised hers suddenly. "I'm black!"

Demando gasped. "What?! Stop lying!" Demando slammed his hands on the table. "You are still a true element! You and I are meant to be together."

Seiya stood up. "What will happen to the black elements?"

His father groaned. "They will be… banished from our home and this life."

Seiya placed his hand on his chest. "So, then I no long have to marry Rei?"

His father glared at him. "Because she is not a true element… she will be able to marry who ever she wants. The magic will die when she dies."

Seiya glared at Cooan. "I am also a impure element, and I will marry Usagi!"

Usagi gasped as Seiya took her wrist and pulled her towards him. He quickly claimed her lips right in front of everyone.

"HEY! He's lying!" Demando hollered. "I did not take their powers!" Demando glared at the couple. "She's my bride to be!"

Seiya broke his kiss with Usagi as he turned his half opened eyes to Demando. "Not anymore."

"LIAR!" Demando seethed.

"You dare call our children liars?" Usagi's mother asked.

Taiki smiled up at Seiya. This was the first time that Seiya actually took a chance and claimed his love for Usagi. A forbidden love, and he may actually get away with it. Taiki turned to look at Ami. Ami suddenly blushed as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "Ami and I both also were converted."

"What?!" Karaberas gasped as Taiki stood up and walked over to Ami's side. "As a fellow dark magic user, I think it would be a good idea if I proclaim Ami to be my future wife." He gently took Ami's hand and brought it up to his lips. Ami's face became redder than an apple as he brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

"Well… I…" The girl's father shook his head with frustration. "Wait! This can't be right!"

Yaten glared at Taiki and Seiya. "Nothing can top the fact that Minako actually told me she loved me before we had our powers taken!"

Minako blushed feverishly. "I blurted it out without thinking!"

Yaten stood up and looked at Minako's parents. He held out his hand and summoned some black water. "May I please have the permission to marry Minako?! PLEASE!"

Minako felt her heart flutter. "Yaten...!" She whispered.

Mamoru slammed his fist onto the table. "Well, if this is the case… I want Usako's hand as well!"

Usagi fainted as Mamoru's words.

Rei glared at him. "Why is it always her?! Why can't you love me?!"

Makoto shook her head as she sipped on her drink. Motoki walked over to her side and sat down. "This is a bit… crazy…"

Makoto snickered. "That's why I love this family."

Motoki traced the outside of the plate before him with his finger. "Makoto… would you mind…"

Makoto looked at Motoki. "What?"

Motoki blushed. "Please help me open a bakery!"

Makoto blushed. "A… bakery?"

Demando suddenly erupted out in anger. "Show us your dark powers then we'll go from there!"

The four parents nodded their head. "I have to agree with his request." The boys' father informed everyone. "Who's first?"

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh… what will happen next? Gosh... these elements can't have a moment of piece, huh? Well… it wouldn't be fun if they were best friends instead of rivals, right? Please review the story and let me know what you think!_


End file.
